


Room No. 9

by samucores, wrenhera



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abduction, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blindfolds, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Bottom Miya Osamu, Breast Fucking, Choking, Collars, Cutting, Dacryphilia, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drugged Sex, Electrocution, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Feminization, Forced Feminization, Gags, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Human Experimentation, Incest, Injury, Light Bondage, M/M, Mind Break, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Non-Con, Needles, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Interactive, Room no.9 au, Rough Oral Sex, Self-Harm, Sibling Incest, Smut, Somnophilia, Spreader Bars, Strangulation, This sounds really bad and it is i promise but its also fun and sexy, Top Miya Atsumu, Twincest, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samucores/pseuds/samucores, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenhera/pseuds/wrenhera
Summary: “Good morning. The two of you have been chosen for a behavioral study. Please power on the tablets below.”“What the actual fuck,” Osamu said, looking down at the tablets which were labeled ‘A’ and ‘B’ respectively. “This has to be some kinda prank.”“Probably,” Atsumu agreed, unnerved by the situation but trying to play it off. “Maybe we’re gonna be on a comedy show?” He gave an awkward laugh. “The hotel staff must’ve known we’re from Kansai.”An interactive miyacest fic based off the BL visual novel, Room No. 9! The twins are abducted on a trip to Okinawa and forced into a study where they must choose between torturing Atsumu physically or torturing Osamu sexually each day. Decisions are made by you, the reader, in the comments!
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu, past Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou - Relationship
Comments: 1021
Kudos: 931





	1. Day One - 10 points

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up! There is explicit blood drawing/needles in this chapter (among other triggering content), which could make some people uncomfortable. If you would like to read the fic without reading the blood drawing scene please skip from "Once dinner was finished" to "Don't I get a cookie or somethin' now?", thank you! I would also like to warn for noncon, torture, and incest again. Please heed the tags, and enjoy! :)

Atsumu never liked planes, but he didn’t mind them as much with Osamu beside him. He just was glad that Osamu passed out the minute he hit the seat. He didn’t know if he could take Osamu nitpicking the airline food the entire trip. 

He hadn’t even wanted to go to Okinawa originally, having been goaded into it by his girlfriend—ex-girlfriend, now—but it would be nice to spend the week together, maybe even play beach volleyball for old time’s sake. The vacation plan was surprisingly cheap for such a luxurious package, including room, meals, and excursion trips. They even had a bus that would pick them up at the airport. He supposed he should get used to this sort of thing, being a professional volleyball player and all, but his poor upbringing never allowed many vacations. Osamu’s too, by extension. Fuck his ex. Osamu would enjoy it more.

The plane touched down smoothly, though that would’ve been hard to guess given how tightly Atsumu gripped his seat the whole time, scared out of his mind. He smacked Osamu awake, Osamu smacked him back, and they stumbled their way off the plane, getting their luggage from the baggage claim with relative ease. It took them a few minutes to find the bus, but they were eventually able to settle themselves in the soft, cushioned seats which had footrests, much to Atsumu’s delight. He couldn’t help getting giddy over stupid shit, like the complementary drinks and overhead TVs. 

He and Osamu took a celebratory swig of champagne together, smiling and laughing like idiots. The rest of the bus seemed annoyed, but they didn’t care; they were living the high life! Who needs women? Not Atsumu, that’s for sure.

They woke up an unknown amount of time later. Atsumu was confused. He couldn’t remember anything past the drinks on the bus. Had they really gotten that drunk off a glass of champagne? It looked like they made it to the hotel, at least. Atsumu looked over to the other side of the bed and was relieved to see Osamu sleeping soundly next to him. 

“Samu, get up,” he said, throwing a pillow at his brother. Osamu groaned and pulled the pillow off his face.

“Ugh, what the fuck?”

“How did we get here?” Atsumu stood up and began inspecting the room. It was nice, complete with an ensuite bathroom and flat screen TV.

“By bus, I assume.”

“Dumbass, I mean do ya remember gettin’ off the bus? Checkin’ in? Anything?” 

Osamu furrowed his brows and thought for a moment, drawing a blank. “... No,” He said slowly, unnerved. “Nothin’ at all.”

“I don’t remember shit either,” Atsumu said, swinging open the minibar and grabbing them two bottles of water, “Guess we got a little too tipsy off that champagne.”

“But I don’t feel hungover at all,” Osamu pointed out, “And we both get hungover pretty easy. If we blacked out we’d be fightin’ over which one of us gets to throw up in the toilet and which one of us is stuck with the sink.”

“Yeah, yer right.” He sat back down on the edge of the bed and flipped on the TV. The screen flickered a bit before displaying a white screen with small, black text. 

_“Good morning._

_The two of you have been chosen for a behavioral study._

_Please power on the tablets below.”_

“What the actual fuck,” Osamu said, looking down at the tablets which were labeled ‘A’ and ‘B’ respectively. “This has to be some kinda prank.”

“Probably,” Atsumu agreed, unnerved by the situation but trying to play it off. “Maybe we’re gonna be on a comedy show?” He gave an awkward laugh. “The hotel staff must’ve known we’re from Kansai.”

Osamu nodded mutely. “Something like that, yeah,” He muttered after a few seconds, brows creased.

“Well, ‘A’ is for Atsumu, right?” Atsumu joked as he grabbed one of the tablets. “Guess that means I gotta pick this one.” 

He was trying to lighten the mood, but it didn’t seem to work. Osamu was still nervous, and Atsumu could tell. His tense shoulders and shaky hands were a dead giveaway. He was quiet, too, something he used to do when they were kids; Atsumu rambled and joked when he got nervous, but Osamu was the exact opposite. He went stiff and pale as a sheet, refusing to talk to anyone but his brother, oftentimes following him around like a lost puppy.

Atsumu frowned, growing concerned. “Samu? You good?” He asked softly, head tilted to the side.

“Yeah, ’m fine,” Osamu said weakly, forcing a smile and picking up the other tablet. “Just a prank, right? Only a dumbass would be scared of somethin’ like this.”

It was obvious he was lying, but Atsumu chose not to press the issue. “Let’s just see what this has to say.” He switched his tablet on, and the screen displayed black text in the same small, sans-serif font as the TV. 

_“You have been chosen to participate in a behavioral analysis study._

_Every day, you will complete one of the tasks presented on your tablets and in return you will secure ten (10) points along with rations for three (3) meals for the following day._

_One hundred (100) points are required to complete this study._

_Meals will be provided for free on the first day. If you take any action to disrupt the study, you may be subject to a point penalty and/or meal rations you have earned may be withheld. Food and other supplies will not be replenished if the door to the exchange chamber is open or a subject is inside. This rule cannot be broken even if a subject’s life is at risk._

_For smooth delivery, we request your cooperation in staying out of the exchange chamber and keeping the door shut when not retrieving items. Researchers will not interfere with conflicts between participants. If either subject is confirmed to be deceased, regardless of the cause, the study will end._

_Once chosen, tablets cannot be traded between participants. Please do not share the contents of your tablet screen with each other. You are, however, permitted to discuss the tasks while choosing between them._

_We ask for your cooperation in this study. Thank you.”_

Atsumu stared down at the screen in shock. He assumed Osamu’s tablet said the same thing but had no way of confirming. He turned to his brother with wide eyes, throat suddenly dry and palms growing sweaty. “This is, uh, quite the prank,” He said. “It _is_ a prank, right?”

Osamu was covering his mouth with one hand and holding the tablet in the other. “This—” His voice broke. “This might be why we don’t remember getting off the bus.”

“Huh?”

“They might’ve drugged us,” Osamu said. “Like, they drugged the champagne. To get us here.” His breathing started growing erratic. “Ya said this trip was cheap, right? It was probably a cover-up to get people out here for a study, I-”

“Woah, woah, calm down, panickin’ ain’t gonna help,” Atsumu said carefully, putting a hand on his brother’s shoulder and gently guiding him over to the bed so he could sit down. “Breathe, ‘Samu. C’mon. Deep breaths.”

Osamu nodded but struggled to follow along. “Tsumu, I really don’t think this is a prank,” He said.

Atsumu was at a loss for words but wanted to comfort his brother. He rubbed small circles into his back to help ground him, and sighed. “If it’s a prank, we’ll be fine,” He assured, “And if it ain’t? We’ll still be fine. We’re brothers, ‘Samu, we can get through anythin’. ‘Sides, the tasks can’t be that bad, right?”

“Probably not,” Osamu sniffled, but it was obvious he didn’t believe him. “Have ya tried openin’ the door? To see if we can leave?”

Atsumu shook his head. “Nah, but I’ll go do that now.” 

He was reluctant to leave Osamu’s side but stood up anyway, making his way over to the door and turning the handle. To his surprise, there wasn’t any resistance but, mortifyingly, opening it didn’t reveal a hallway. Instead, there was a small room with another door, a few shelves, a hamper for clothes, and a trash bin. This must’ve been the exchange chamber mentioned in the rules. 

He tried turning the handle on the other door, but it didn’t budge. 

“There’s no way out,” Atsumu announced as he walked back into the room, “But we’ll be fine, seriously.” He sat down next to Osamu and turned on his tablet again, pressing the button labeled ‘tasks’. “Guess we should figure out what we gotta do, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Osamu mumbled, positioning his tablet so Atsumu couldn’t see the screen and pressing the tasks button, too. The text on screen read as follows:

_“Task 1: Subject B must draw two (2) pints of blood from Subject A._

_OR_

_Task 2: Subjects must mutually reach climax using their hands.”_

They looked at each other with mortification in their eyes. “I’m not doin’ that,” Atsumu said, “We’re brothers, ‘Samu. Jackin’ ya off would be weird.”

“Ya think I want to? No way am I touchin’ your dick. Don’t even need a syringe, I’ll get you bleedin’ real quick,” Osamu said. 

“That’s just mean,” Atsumu pouted. “But two pints ain’t that much, right? That’s just, like, double what they take when ya donate.” He paused. “I think. I’ve never donated blood before.”

Osamu shrugged. “Me neither. Sounds about right, though.” 

“Yeah, it can’t be much. Plus, they’ll probably give us everything we need in that exchange room over there.” He gestured to the door. “And ‘m guessin’ they’ll give ya instructions too? But it can’t be that hard either way, just pokin’ a needle in or whatever.” His voice wavered as he spoke. He’d always been afraid of needles, and he frequently avoided going to the doctor’s because of this. Still, he could take a bit of blood loss, couldn’t he? It’s not like it’d kill him, he was just a bit nervous. It wasn’t a big deal.

“We should probably wait until after they give us food. To make sure ya don’t pass out or somethin’, yeah?”

“Definitely,” Atsumu agreed, selecting the first task and hitting ‘confirm’. “Plus, I’m kinda hungry, anyway. Think they’ll drop off some food soon? How would we even know when it’s here?”

Osamu shrugged. “How the fuck would I know?”

“Fair enough.”

Their tablets buzzed with matching notifications a little while later, letting them know the food had been dropped off. Atsumu’s jaw dropped open when he entered the exchange chamber. Much like the bus picking them up from the airport, it was shockingly fancy—a luxurious steak dinner with roasted asparagus and two tall glasses of red wine. Just glancing at it, he could tell it must’ve been expensive, and he could practically see Osamu’s eyes sparkle as he brought the trays into the room. He smiled fondly. Of course Osamu would get excited about good food regardless of the circumstance.

“At least they ain’t feedin’ us pure shit,” He said as he set the food down on the bedside table, one tray on Osamu’s side and one on his own.

Osamu nodded, still seated on the bed. “I was worried they would,” He admitted, “But I guess that was stupid considerin’ how nice everything else is. This looks good. Like, really good. It’d cost at least ten thousand yen at a restaurant.” He licked his lips, salivating.

“Lucky us then, huh?” Atsumu smiled, lips twitching as he tried not to think too hard about why they were here. For a moment, he just wanted to enjoy good food with his brother, like they planned to do before everything went to shit. 

He took a sip of his wine before realizing he probably shouldn’t be drinking it since Osamu would be drawing his blood later. He wanted something to dull his nerves, though, so he didn't stop. One glass of wine wouldn’t hurt, right?

Osamu didn’t know he was still afraid of needles, and he didn’t want him finding out; stupid, childish fears like that were embarrassing. 

They began eating their food, making idle conversation all the while and acting like nothing was wrong for the sake of their own sanity. Dancing around the issue was awkward and only served to increase the tension, but Atsumu didn’t want to talk about it and could tell Osamu wasn’t keen on the idea either. Feigning normalcy was all they could do.

Once dinner was finished and Atsumu felt sufficiently full, his tablet buzzed again, notifying him that the supplies needed to draw his blood were waiting for him in the exchange room. He broke out in a cold sweat and stood up. “Better get the stuff,” He said, straightening his shirt and fixing his hair, a nervous tick of his. “I’ll drop the trays off for em’ too. Be back in a sec.”

He picked up the trains and turned to walk back over to the exchange room, swinging open the door to find that all the necessary equipment had been left on one of the shelves. He set the trays down on the other shelf and eyed the medical equipment warily, picking it up to take a closer look. 

The needle was larger than Atsumu expected, and the equipment felt heavier in his hands when he realized it was going _into_ him. He took a deep breath and left the exchange chamber. 

“Alright, I got it.” He held out the needle, the tubing and bag already attached. 

“How do we know it’s clean? Like, sterile?” Osamu looked vaguely uncomfortable, shifting back and forth on the bed. 

Atsumu shrugged. “I’m guessin’ getting some blood disease isn’t part of the study. Just don’t fuck up my veins, ‘kay? There’s instructions ‘n’ stuff on your tablet, right?” Osamu nodded. “Right, I’ll just lay down on the bed, I guess.” He laid the equipment down on the end table and shoved Osamu off the bed, letting him land hard on the ground. 

“Ow! Be careful, fucker, don’t piss off the guy who’s about to stab ya!” 

Atsumu grinned and rolled his eyes. “Oh no, I’m so scared.” He made himself comfortable on the bed, held out his arm, and leveled a stare at his brother. “You comin’, or what?” 

Osamu got to his feet and turned on his tablet, tapping away at the screen until he presumably got to the instructions. He picked up the tourniquet and fumbled with it for a bit before tying it around Atsumu’s arm, right above his left elbow. 

“Havin’ trouble there?”

“Fuck off,” Osamu said, cleaning his arm with a rubbing alcohol wipe, “Make a fist.”

The needle looked even bigger as Osamu held up to his skin. Atsumu paled and looked away, trying and failing to keep up his act of bravado. 

“Havin’ trouble there?” Osamu mocked, pitching his voice up. 

“I do not sound like that!” 

“Coulda fooled me,” he said, jabbing the needle in without warning. Atsumu winced at the sharp pinch, then shivered as he felt his blood start to fill the catheter. He made the mistake of glancing down and then quickly looked away before he accidentally passed out. 

“So… what now?” Atsumu said after a couple seconds. 

“I guess we just wait ‘til the bag is filled. It’s bigger than the ones on TV.” Osamu sat back, having taped the IV to Atsumu’s arm. 

It wasn’t painful, but after a few minutes it grew increasingly uncomfortable. Atsumu could swear he could feel the needle moving under his skin, though he knew that wasn’t possible. His arm throbbed where the tourniquet squeezed it. He tried to swallow down the instinctual panic the best he could, even as his brain started raising the alarm bells that he was dying from blood loss. He wasn’t, he knew logically, but every minute that went by only intensified his fear. He steadied his gaze on his brother and tried to breathe. If he could just get through this, it would be fine. It was much better than having to get Osamu off. 

Finally, after a few minutes of this mental torture, the bag was filled. Osamu pulled the needle out as carefully as possible and pressed a cotton ball against the wound. He undid the tourniquet and Atsumu groaned as the blood rushed into his forearm again. 

“Don’t I get a cookie or somethin’ now?” Atsumu said, trying to joke now that the panic was starting to settle down. Osamu huffed as he brought the blood bag and equipment back to the exchange room, but he did press a bottle of soda from the minibar into Atsumu’s hand when he got back to the bed. Atsumu grinned. “That wasn’t so bad!” 

“Yeah, yeah, all you had to do was lay there.”

“And get my blood drained!” He sucked in his cheeks and put on a sickly voice, “I’m dyin’, ‘Samu, you stole all my blood.” 

“Fuck off, let’s just go to sleep. Shove over.” He grabbed a pillow off the floor and hopped up on the bed. Atsumu reached over and turned off the light. 

The morning light shone in Atsumu’s eyes as he jolted awake. He was up before Osamu, as was typical; Osamu had always slept in late, and now that he ran his own shop, he didn’t have to answer to anyone’s hours but his own. 

Atsumu yawned and got up to make himself a cup of coffee, happy that they had been provided a fancy coffee maker. He’d always wanted to mess around with the little k-cups. His eyes settled on the tablet next to him as he pressed the button to heat the water. Better to check the day’s tasks earlier than not, he supposed, as he navigated to the ‘tasks’ tab once again. 

_“Task 1: Subject B must make an incision on Subject A to the specifications on Subject B’s tablet._

_OR_

_Task 2: Subjects must mutually reach climax using their hands.”_

Fuck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is written by twitter users @samucores and @wrenhera, and we are having SO much fun. We have really big plans for things to make y'all choose between, so we really hope you like this!! Please comment below which of the tasks you'd like to choose. The majority vote dictates how the fic will go. If nobody chooses (or there's a tie!) we'll go with the option we like more. Kudos are appreciated, and so is sharing this with your friends! Pls follow us on twitter thx <3 love you


	2. Day Two - 20 points

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Option two won the votes last chapter, so there's no need to warn for blood/gore this time around, just hand jobs! Tbh, we forgot not everybody finds gore sexy lol, hope you like the chapter, we had a lot of fun writing it.

Atsumu walked to the back of the room and took a seat in one of the lounge chairs, setting his mug on the provided table and staring off into space, quietly contemplating what to choose. He’d lost a good amount of blood last night, but one more cut wouldn’t be the end of the world, right? It’s not like the researchers were trying to kill him or anything, so the incision probably wouldn’t be that deep.

He looked down at his table and realized he could always choose a task before Osamu got the chance to check what they were. He always woke up first, and he didn’t need Osamu’s approval when selecting a task. Though, that went both ways, he supposed. If Osamu somehow managed to wake up before him, he could easily lock in a task without Atsumu’s opinion on the matter.

His finger hovered over the first task, but he decided against pressing it. He definitely didn’t want to jack his brother off, but he wasn’t sure what the specifications on Osamu’s tablet were. He was certain the researchers wouldn’t try to kill him, but he still had his doubts. There was always a chance they wanted something insane like a foot long, inch-deep gash that would no doubt end his life. 

Atsumu sighed and set the tablet down, wondering whether or not dying was worse than touching Osamu’s dick. It wasn’t like he had never slept with another man before. He wouldn’t call himself gay, but he didn’t consider himself straight either; he had enough drunken flings with other volleyball players to know his way around a guy’s body, and he had enough wet dreams about Kita to know he was at least a little into dudes. He’d never been in a committed relationship with one, sure, but the attraction was there. A strong preference for women didn’t change that.

Still, Osamu was—well, he was his brother, alright? And that was fucking weird. 

Atsumu frowned and took another sip of his coffee, looking over to see Osamu still sleeping soundly in bed, wrapped up in the comforter and clinging to his pillow like a stuffed animal. He was snoring softly, his black hair messed up and face relaxed for once. He looked peaceful, and Atsumu didn’t have the heart to wake him up to ask about the specifications on his tablet. It could wait, he decided. 

A few hours later, Osamu finally stirred. He sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes. “G’mornin’,” He yawned.

“Mornin’,” Atsumu said. “They’re probably gonna give us breakfast soon, but there’s a coffee maker by the minibar if yer interested.”

Osamu nodded. He took a moment to stretch and then walked over to the minibar, struggling to figure out how the Keurig worked but eventually managing to make himself a cup of coffee. He dumped an almost obscene amount of sugar into it followed by way too much creamer, and he took a sip, smiling.

“So, how’d ya sleep last night?” Osamu asked, voice cracking. Again, not talking about what was happening created a certain amount of indescribable tension, but neither of them had any clue how to address it. 

Atsumu shrugged. “Fine, I guess,” He said. “You?”

“I slept alright,” Osamu said, taking a sip of his coffee. “The bed’s comfier than the one I got at home.”

“That’s good.”

“Yep.”

They slipped into awkward silence after that, unsure what to do with themselves. Atsumu fidgeted with his mug, leaning back in the chair and wishing they could just go home. 

Thankfully, their tablets buzzed to let them know their food had been delivered, freeing them from the burden of conversation for another few minutes. 

“I’ll go get it,” Atsumu said, standing up and making his way over to the exchange chamber. Today’s breakfast was two plates of fluffy Belgian waffles with strawberries and powdered sugar on top, over-easy eggs, bacon, and orange juice. He picked the plates up and walked back into the room. 

“We shouldn’t be eatin’ on the bed,” Atsumu said as he set the plates on the table in the back of the room. “Not when there’s a perfectly good table back here.” He sat back down on the lounge chair and took a bite of his waffle. It was delicious, much to his delight.

Osamu sat across from Atsumu, eyes once again sparkling as he took in the sight of the food. “Then why didn’t we eat back here last night?” He asked.

“I was stressed,” Atsumu said, “Didn’t think ‘bout it too hard.” He ate a piece of bacon and then gave a stiff shrug, attempting to naturally change the topic to the task at hand. “Speakin’ of stressed, have ya checked yer tablet yet?”

Osamu shook his head. “Nope.”

“Ya probably should. Y’know, so we know what to choose.” Atsumu took another bite of his food. “I checked mine when I woke up, and I was thinkin’ of goin’ with the first one? That way I don’t hafta touch yer dick, but I figured I’d get yer opinion first.”

“Makes sense,” Osamu said, stuffing his face with food before turning on his tablet and reading over the day’s tasks. His face paled, and he looked up at his brother with wide eyes. “The first one? Are ya fuckin’ crazy?”

Atsumu shrugged. “It’s just an incision, right?”

“Yeah, but it’s—” Osamu faltered, stumbling over his words. “I-I don’t think our tablets say the same thing, ‘Tsumu. This would…” He trailed off, hesitant. “I think this might kill ya, seriously. Ya already lost a lot of blood last night.” He frowned. “I don’t think we should be cuttin’ ya up or anything like that, ‘specially ‘cause this task sounds _really_ bad.”

“What does yer tablet say? Mine doesn’t make it sound like a big deal.”

“I don’t think I’m allowed to tell you,” Osamu mumbled. “But, like, the second one is just—” He looked away, face flushed. “It’s just handjobs, right? I don’t wanna do it either, but if we close our eyes and pretend it’s someone else it wouldn’t be too bad and neither of us would get hurt, y’know? I think we should go with that one.”

“But I don’t wanna touch yer dick!”

“And I don’t wanna touch yers,” Osamu snapped, “But I don’t wanna see ya die either, dumbass. Think about this logically. Nobody’s ever died from a handjob, but plenty of people die from deep cuts. Don’t try and act tough either, I know yer a wuss when it comes to this stuff. We should go with the second task.”

Osamu was right and Atsumu knew it, but he still wasn’t fine with the idea of being incesteous with his brother. It was wrong, taboo, and not a line he wanted to cross; just thinking about it made his skin crawl. Plus, giving Osamu a handjob might ruin their relationship and, although they’ve had a few ups and downs over the years, he liked how things were now. He didn’t want to do anything that’d change the way his brother looked at him. His face scrunched up in discomfort. “But-”

“It’ll be fine,” Osamu insisted, looking equally uncomfortable. “It’s only weird if we make it weird, and I won’t think yer a freak or some shit like that. It’s not like we wanted this. We’re just doin’ what we gotta do to make it out alive, okay? Nothin’ weird about it.”

Atsumu sighed in defeat. “Okay,” He said reluctantly, watching as Osamu selected the second task. “When are we gonna do it?”

“When do ya wanna?”

“Preferably never,” Atsumu huffed. “But, uh, after we eat, I guess?”

Osamu nodded. “Alright.”

  
  


After they finished breakfast, Atsumu still didn’t want to do the task. It seemed grosser and grosser the more he thought about it, and he decided to put it off again despite Osamu’s protests. His twin was adamant that they should get it over with as soon as possible, but Atsumu didn’t agree. He wanted to delay the inevitable for as long as he could. 

Lunch passed and so did dinner, but he still stubbornly refused to get on with things, equal parts nervous and disgusted. Time was ticking, though, and he knew they had to get around to it sooner than later; if they didn’t, they wouldn’t get any food tomorrow.

Atsumu sat on the bed with his hands in his lap, twiddling his thumbs. He looked across the room at Osamu, who was sitting in one of the chairs reading a magazine. He cleared his throat.

“Hey, ‘Samu,” He said, making a vaguely lewd gesture with his hand. “Ready to, uh… y’know?”

Osamu set the magazine down. “I’ve been ready, dipshit. Yer the one I was waitin’ on.”

“Right, well, sue me for bein’ reluctant.”

“How do ya wanna do this?” 

Atsumu scanned the room to see what the best place to do this was. There was always the bathroom, but that seemed a bit too clinical—getting it up would be hard enough as it was. The chairs would be uncomfortable, plus unhygienic since they usually ate there, and laying down somewhere was too intimate. “Let’s just sit next to each other on the bed and…” He raised his eyebrows suggestively. “We should be able to still reach and I wouldn’t hafta look at ya.” 

“Sure, whatever,” Osamu said, walking over and sitting down beside Atsumu. “Let’s just get this over with.” 

Neither of them wanted to be the first to unzip their pants. After a few minutes of complete silence, Atsumu groaned in frustration. “Fuck it! Okay, on the count of three we’ll just take off our pants.”

“We don’t need to take them all the way off, though,” Osamu pointed out, “We can just pull em’ down a bit.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Can we just start? I think my dick is actually invertin’ itself.” 

Osamu nodded, and he started unzipping his jeans while counting down under his breath. He felt awkward, but it wasn’t like this was the first time he’d been pantsless around his brother. He pulled his pants down after a bit of hesitation, then did the same with his boxers, only taking them off enough to reveal his thighs and cock.

Atsumu only had to pull down the band of his gym shorts and briefs, letting his limp dick flop out onto his leg. He had never been so unhorny in his life. He spared a glance over to see how Osamu was doing and then looked away, feeling like he was invading his privacy. Never mind that his hand would be on his brother’s cock soon. 

“So, now we just gotta jack each other off, right?” Osamu asked, pointedly avoiding eye contact.

“I guess. Think they got cameras or somethin’ watchin’ us?” 

“Probably, but don’t make me wonder. That makes it worse.” 

They both spit in their hands and slowly reached over to take hold of each others’ dicks, neither of them doing much other than touching it. Atsumu dared to stroke down slightly, but Osamu’s violent shiver stopped him dead in his tracks. 

Osamu was mortified. “I-” He started to stutter, blushing, "It’s been a bit since I’ve been with anyone, alright? Don’t make fun of me for bein’... sensitive…”

Atsumu trained his eyes on the TV. “Yeah, sure. Okay.” He continued stroking Osamu’s cock, slightly unnerved by how quickly his brother got hard. Osamu had yet to move. “So… Are you gonna do anythin’? Pretty sure the directions said this has to be mutual.” 

“Right, sorry, yeah,” Osamu mumbled, starting to jack Atsumu off. It was obvious that he was inexperienced, moving jerkily and with no apparent rhythm. Pleasure came haltingly, false starts getting ruined when Osamu would suddenly change up his motions. There was no way he was going to be able to cum like this. 

“I hate to say this, ‘Samu, but what the fuck.” Atsumu said. He stopped moving his hand.

“What?”

“Have you never gotten another man off? I thought you were gay?” 

Osamu’s expression twisted. “First off, shut the fuck up. Second, it’s not my fault this wasn’t what Suna was into.” 

“Well, what was he into?” Atsumu said, immediately regretting the question the minute it left his mouth. 

Osamu looked at him for a moment, dumbfounded. “I don’t want to talk about my ex and my sex life while I’m getting jacked off by my brother.” Atsumu nodded mutely. “Anyway, I don’t know what I’m doing. Sorry if this sucks for you, it’s not like I’m enjoying myself either.” 

“Well, we have the same dick right? Same genes and all. Just do what you do when you jack off.” 

“I don’t really-” He stammered, voice steadily growing in pitch. “I mean, like, when I… touch myself.. I-I, kinda, uh,” Osamu’s face went bright red, and he looked away, embarrassed. “D-Don’t touch my dick?” 

“Whaddya mean?” Atsumu said, genuinely puzzled. How do you cum without touching your dick?

Osamu bit his lip and struggled to force the words out, almost ashamed to admit this. “... I like fingerin’ myself.”

Atsumu had no idea how to respond to that. “Oh. So… _Oh.”_ He’d always assumed that Osamu and him would have the same tastes in bed. Not that he thought about it often, but they were twins. He wasn’t really sure how you could be nurtured into being a bottom. “So should I just -” Atsumu looked up at the ceiling and begged for whatever higher power existed to end him on the spot, “Tell you what I like?” 

“Literally nothing sounds worse than knowing what you like,” Osamu huffed, “But I guess? I dunno. Shit’s weird.”

“Okay, well.” Atsumu thought for a moment, trying to think about what he liked when his ex had given him handjobs. He could barely remember the last time that she had gotten him off without her mouth or pussy being involved. “For starters, you need to keep your hand steady. Yer either not moving at all or yer goin’ a mile a minute, and that kinda hurts.” 

Osamu nodded and began pumping his hand slowly. Atsumu breathed out a sigh of relief and continued moving his hand as well. “Like this?” Osamu asked. 

“Yeah, yer doin’ good.” Atsumu ignored how the tips of Osamu’s ears went red at the praise. “You can swipe yer thumb at the top when yer on the upstroke? Like this,” He said, demonstrating the move on Osamu. 

Osamu whined as Atsumu’s thumb gently pressed into the slit of his cock before twisting back down, letting the gathered precum lessen the friction of his spit-soaked palm. He tried his best to mirror the action, but wasn’t confident in his ability to do so. He tightened his hand a bit more on the upstroke and moved faster.

“Fuck, yeah, just like that ‘Samu,” Atsumu moaned, speeding up his hand as well. 

_“Tsumu,”_ Osamu panted, squeezing his eyes shut, his hips starting to steadily rock in time with Atsumu’s movements. He brought a hand up to his face to cover his mouth, and he bit down on his fingers. 

It felt better than it should, now that Osamu was getting more confident with his strokes. Atsumu was fully hard and quickly getting closer and closer to cumming. He let himself get lost in the sensations, the feeling of Osamu pumping his cock swallowing up any second thoughts he might have. He looked over at Osamu and felt himself ache at how hot he looked, face flushed with his fingers muffling soft, needy moans. 

“I-I’m close,” Osamu stuttered after a bit. “I- Please, ‘Tsumu, I’m almost-” He thrust up suddenly, back arching as Atsumu stroked him through his orgasm. His hand on Atsumu’s cock grew frantic, and mixed with the sight of his brother spilling into his hand, he couldn’t stop himself from cumming as well. 

They fell back onto the bed. They stayed like that for a while, their pants sounding so loud in the silence of the room. 

Osamu sat up after a bit. “I’m gonna go take a shower,” He said, crawling off of the bed and walking over to the bathroom door. “You still shower in the mornin’, right?” He asked, glancing at Atsumu.

Atsumu nodded. “Yeah.”

“Nice, that means I can use up all the hot water,” Osamu hummed, stepping into the bathroom and closing the door behind himself. 

Atsumu went to press the heels of his hands into his eyes before remembering that his hand was covered in cum. His _brother’s_ cum. Fuck, what had he gotten himself into? He knew it could only get worse from here on, but he tried not to think about it. Better to just sleep while he could, before he had time to start regretting what they had done. 

Atsumu woke up the next morning and saw Osamu sleeping next to him, snoring like usual. He sighed and reached for his tablet, figuring it’d be best to check the tasks right away like yesterday.

_“Task 1: Subject B must make an incision on Subject A to the specifications on Subject B’s tablet._

_OR_

_Task 2: Subject A must reach climax using Subject B’s mouth while Subject B wears the provided equipment.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, like last time, comment below which task you'd like to see the twins do! If you haven't caught on, their tablets don't have the same details on them, so there's some information Atsumu has that Osamu doesn't and vice versa. Also, we swear future sex scenes will get hotter faster! This one was just hard for the twins to get into since it's the first... still kinda hot though, we think, 'specially since it's furthering our sub bottom samu agenda LMAO follow us on twitter (@samucores and @wrenhera) and leave kudos please!! 💞


	3. Day Three - 30 points

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! We're back with the new chapter sooner than expected lol, we were gonna wait for more votes but option two already seemed to be winning and wren and i really wanted to write. This chapter is another, hotter sex scene! But it's even more dub/nonconn-y than the last one LMAO so tread carefully. This one is veeeeeerrrryyyy fun we think <3

“I wanna do the second task,” Osamu said over breakfast, a slight frown pulling at his lips. Atsumu dropped his spoon into his bowl of rice porridge, shocked.

“Ya sure, ‘Samu? We could just trade off and this task is a little-”

“It’s better than task one.” 

“Well, I don’t want to put my dick in your mouth!” Atsumu said, slamming his hands on the table and standing up. “Don’t I get a say in this?”

“And I don’t wanna fucking kill you, idiot!” Osamu put down his bite of food and turned away from Atsumu. He thought about the incision—a one-centimeter deep, thirteen-centimeter long cut to Atsumu’s thigh—and shuddered. “Just trust me on this one.” 

Atsumu sighed. “Fine. We’ll just do it after dinner. Don’t throw up on me.” He knew it was wrong of him to be so angry at Osamu, but he couldn’t help it. This was a shitty situation and his brother was being an asshole and he couldn’t stand it anymore. Fuck it, if he wanted to get tied up and face-fucked that was his perogative. 

“Good,” Osamu huffed, not quite understanding why Atsumu was so upset by this. He was literally trying to save his brother’s life. “I already chose the task before breakfast got here. Just thought I’d let you know.”

“What.” Atsumu didn’t phrase it as a question, it was a cold, hard statement of disbelief. 

“I locked in the task without telling you,” Osamu said. “You’ll thank me later when you’re not bleeding out-”

Atsumu didn’t even let him finish the sentence before storming out, locking himself in the bathroom. 

Osamu rolled his eyes. Despite the life or death circumstances, this sort of thing was standard for them; he spent a lot of time looking out for Atsumu and making self-sacrifices, only for Atsumu to get mad. Figures. He went back to eating in silence, finishing off Atsumu’s breakfast too. 

The day went slowly for Atsumu, sitting alone on the cold bathroom floor with nothing to look at but the four walls around him. He tried to kill time by taking a shower and jacking off, but even that had been ruined by his stupid brother. Every time he touched himself, his brain would flash back to Osamu’s face as he came. 

Still, he refused to go back into the room. Osamu always pulled shit like this, making decisions under the guise of helping him when they were really to make himself feel better. He hadn’t even tried to discuss the choice, just blindly picking the option where he wouldn’t have to get his hands dirty. 

The buzz of the tablet notification woke Atsumu up from a nap he hadn’t even realized he’d taken. His stomach growled angrily at him for missing two meals, but he ignored it. He opened the bathroom door and avoided looking at Osamu, choosing instead to enter the exchange chamber as quickly as possible. 

The equipment sat innocently on the shelf. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before inspecting it. Atsumu had more sexual experience than Osamu, but he was still way out of his element looking at the things the “researchers” had provided them. There was some kind of gag with a ring on it, a leather collar, handcuffs, a weirdly-shaped vibrator, and a large bottle of lube. He was going to have to put all of this stuff on—and into—his brother. 

“Alright, take off yer clothes,” Atsumu said as he walked back into the room, cutting right to the chase. 

Osamu was laying on the bed, playing some game on his phone. He looked up at Atsumu, but faltered when he saw everything in his hands. “Wait, what’s all that shit?” he asked. 

“Whaddya mean? It’s the equipment we need to use,” Atsumu huffed. “Let’s just get this over with.” 

“But I-” His eyes widened slightly and he grimaced, looking equal parts scared and confused. “Huh? My tablet didn’t say anything about that, I-I didn’t know, I thought only had to-”

“Well, maybe you’d know shit if you tried talkin’ to me about it.” He set everything down on the bed. “Either way, ya made the decision, and now we gotta do it.”

Osamu’s face paled, and he shook his head, having second thoughts. “I-I don’t want to,” he stuttered, “I didn’t agree to do _this_ , I didn’t know, I don’t— ‘Tsumu, don’t make me do this.”

“Just take yer fuckin’ clothes off!” He didn’t mean to yell, but he was tired of this. “Whinin’ about shit isn’t gonna change anything, just put the stuff on and stop makin’ me out to be the bad guy.”

In any other situation, Osamu would probably be beating Atsumu senseless, but he knew it was his fault. He’s the one who chose this task in the first place. He was anxious and overwhelmed, but he’d dug his own grave. He had to do this regardless of whether or not he wanted to. Shaking, he gave a meek nod and started to strip, tossing his clothes onto the floor and wordlessly grabbing the lube. 

“Don’t look,” he mumbled as he poured it onto his fingers. He bit down on his lip and slowly circled a finger around his entrance before pushing it in, feeling abjectly miserable about this whole ordeal. He fucked the finger in and out of himself for a bit and added a second finger as soon as he could, wincing from the stretch. He was usually slower and gentler with himself than this, but they didn’t have time for that right now. He scissored the fingers and added a third, bringing his free hand to his mouth and biting down on his palm to stay quiet, muffled moans leaving his lips each time he brushed against his prostate.

It felt humiliating, fingering himself in front of his brother, but it still felt good, even as his face flushed from embarrassment. He pulled his fingers out a few seconds later, reaching blindly for the vibrator and lubing it up as well, starting to push it in. He couldn’t help moaning at the feeling. His back arched and his toes curled and he bit his hand harder, head lowered in shame. He wanted this to be over with as soon as possible.

Atsumu avoided looking at his brother, opting instead to close his eyes and stick his hand down his pants, cupping his dick through his briefs. Anything to spend less time using his brother’s mouth. He could hear Osamu whimpering next to him and realized in horror that it was turning him on, his body betraying him. His cock throbbed and he quickly pulled his hand away before anything embarrassing happened.

“I’m ready,” Osamu muttered, refusing to look at Atsumu. “Just— Let’s get this over with. Please don’t be too rough.”

“Fine.” Atsumu was still pissed, and pushed Osamu with a little more force than necessary to get him on the ground. “Get on yer knees and put yer hands behind yer back.” 

Osamu squeaked and hit the floor with a thud, head reeling from the sudden fall. “What the hell did ya do that for?” He asked, pushing himself up onto his knees and looking at Atsumu in confusion, putting his hands behind his back like he was told. 

Atsumu shuffled behind him and grabbed his hands, putting the handcuffs on roughly. He pulled Osamu’s head back to expose his throat and slipped the collar on him. 

As Atsumu reached over to pick up the ring gag, Osamu stiffened in fear. “Tsumu, wait-” Atsumu took the opportunity of Osamu’s mouth being open to push the ring in, tightening the strap around the back of his head and ignoring his now incoherent protests.

“My tablet said the vibrator’s gotta be on the whole time,” Atsumu said as a warning before turning it on. Osamu screamed, doubling over in pleasure and writhing against the floor. The ring gag didn’t allow him to close his mouth, and Atsumu had never heard his brother be this loud before. He let him catch his breath before pulling him up by his hair so that Osamu was eye-level with his crotch. 

Atsumu pushed down his pants, his cock springing forward. Osamu flinched as it hit his cheek, already hard and leaking. “I’ll try to be quick, ‘Samu,” Atsumu said, then thrust into his brother’s open mouth. Osamu’s eyes flew open in panic, gagging as Atsumu fucked his face. He wasn’t being that rough, but it was still enough for Osamu to choke, tears gathering in his eyes. His throat spasmed around the cock, forcing a moan out of Atsumu. 

Osamu frantically tried to get him to stop, slow down, anything but keep going but there was no way to get Atsumu’s attention. His hands were restrained, and Atsumu had closed his eyes soon after starting. What was worse was how every thrust forced Osamu to rock back and forth, shifting the vibrator inside him. It felt so good, buzzing hard against his prostate. He whimpered when one particularly hard thrust pushed him back so that his ass was on the floor, giving him no way to escape the sensations. 

Spit pooled in his mouth before immediately getting fucked out, drool spilling down his chin. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. Atsumu hated how hot Osamu looked like this, like he was just a toy for him to fuck. 

“Samu, I’m-” was all he was able to get out before cumming down Osamu’s throat. He pulled out as soon as he could after, trying to ignore how sexy his brother choking down his cum was. Osamu was trying to say something, he realized distantly after a few moments. He scrambled to undo the buckle on the gag. 

Osamu coughed for a few minutes, wheezing and hacking like he hadn’t been able to breathe in ages, which he hadn’t, Atsumu supposed. He slumped back onto the floor like a ragdoll, though his hips twitched every few seconds. “Please…” Osamu mumbled after a bit. 

“Oh shit, right, the vibrator!” Atsumu moved to pull it out. 

“No, don’t!” Osamu yelled, curling up the best he could with his arms still restrained. “I need to cum so bad, please, just-” He was cut off by a desperate whine. “Tsumu, let me cum, please.”

Atsumu stared at his brother, still squirming on the floor. Sure enough, Osamu’s cock looked painfully hard, flushed and pressed up against his stomach. He hesitantly crouched down, soothing his hand over Osamu’s thigh. “Ok, sure, it’ll be okay, just breathe.” He took Osamu’s cock in his hand and stroked it steadily. Osamu’s whines doubled in volume, and he cried, fucking up into Atsumu’s hand. 

All the anger in Atsumu’s system bled out as he saw how pathetic his brother looked, sobbing and rutting against his hand. Osamu came quickly, like he had been on edge the whole time and only needed Atsumu to push him over. Atsumu felt a sick sense of power rush through him as Osamu thanked him over and over. 

He turned off the vibrator and flipped Osamu over, undoing the handcuffs. Osamu was completely limp. Atsumu grimaced as he reached between Osamu’s legs to pull out the vibrator, throwing it across the room. He sat back against the bed, hoping that his brother was okay.

After a few minutes, Osamu pushed himself up off the floor and shakily got to his feet. “Gonna take a shower,” he said, sniffling but carefully devoid of any emotion. 

Atsumu nodded and Osamu crossed the room. Before Osamu could close the door, though, he shouted without thinking, “Are we still okay?” 

Osamu stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder. “Yeah.” It wasn’t convincing, but it was better than nothing. 

Later, after crying in the shower longer than he’d like to admit, Osamu walked back into the bedroom to see Atsumu fast asleep on the bed, hogging all the blankets. He sighed and laid down next to him, rubbing at his eyes. He was tired, but he didn’t think he could sleep just yet, not after whatever the fuck that was.

He decided to check his tablet. If it was past midnight, the tasks would be different and he’d be able to know before Atsumu. If it wasn’t, well, he’d just have to look at the wound specifications again and convince himself this was the right choice.

_“Task 1: Subject B must strangle Subject A, cutting off airflow until the lack of oxygen renders Subject A unconscious. This will be done three times in a row. Breaks between stranglings are allowed, but may only last a maximum of two (2) minutes and will be timed once Subject A regains consciousness._

_OR_

_Task 2: Subject A must bring Subject B to the brink of climax with the specified equipment and then deny them, overstimulating Subject B for the specified period of time afterwards._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor samu :( it's not our fault you're made to be a whore!! Like always, please vote for the option you'd like to see below. Wren and I wanted to show osamu's tablet this time so you guys could see what things looked like for him. He's given incomplete info about his own tasks (not knowing he was going to be gagged, etc.) and is given very graphic and scary descriptions of Atsumu's lol. follow us on twitter (@samucores and @wrenhera) for more fucked up hq content!!


	4. Day Four - 40 Points

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The options were nearly tied this round, so sorry if there was a sudden influx of a votes for task two that we didn't see before writing this chapter! We picked task one, so Atsumu's getting choked out! Don't worry, you still can vote for task two.
> 
> This chapter is pretty intense, so if you don't want to read strangulation/choking you should skip from "After dinner..." to "When Atsumu finally passed out..." 
> 
> Also, to skip the vomit mention you should skip the last paragraph before the tasks!

When Atsumu woke up, Osamu was sleeping next to him, clutching his tablet. He prayed he hadn’t chosen a task on his own again—though, he doubted that given how shaken up he’d been afterwards. He double-checked his own tablet just in case, letting out a relieved sigh when there were still two tasks available. 

The relief, however, was short-lived when he read over them. The first one didn’t seem too bad, but the second was something else entirely:

_“While Subject B is restrained with the supplied bindings, Subject A must bring Subject B to the brink of climax and deny them repeatedly until the onset of tears and twice after. Then, Subject A must stimulate Subject B with the specified equipment until Subject B loses consciousness.”_

He winced. It sounded extreme, and he didn’t want to do that to his brother, not after everything. He already felt bad for face-fucking the poor guy. Purposefully making him cry and cum until he passed out? Where the fuck did these researchers get off?

Eventually, Osamu jolted awake from what appeared to be a bad dream. He waved off Atsumu’s concerns, put up his usual air of indifference, and wordlessly left for the bathroom, seeming upset but trying to hide it like usual. Atsumu didn’t blame him. He probably would’ve done the same, but that didn’t change how much it stung; he felt bad for hurting Osamu, and felt worse for finding it hot last night. 

He felt racked with guilt, especially when breakfast arrived. Osamu was still ignoring him, but the way he picked at his food was more concerning than that. He frequently gave Atsumu the cold shoulder but had never seemed so apathetic about food. Atsumu frowned. How could he have hurt his brother this bad? Osamu could always find a reason to get excited about food, but now he was just staring at his plate with a bored expression, barely finished with what he’d normally scarf down quickly.

Atsumu couldn’t stand the tension anymore. “Samu, we gotta talk about this at some point.”

“What’s there to talk about?” Osamu replied, his tone flat. He wasn’t looking at Atsumu.

“I went too far last night. I’m-” Atsumu had hated apologizing to Osamu since he was a kid. There was no point to it, it didn’t change anything, and they had always just resorted to beating each other up rather than having to use their words. Still, he knew he had to, now. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what happened.” 

Osamu sighed and flicked Atsumu’s forehead, earning a yelp from him. “Stop gettin’ all in yer head about it. I shoulda talked to ya about the tasks.” 

“But-”

“Shut it. Ya did what you had to.”

Atsumu closed his mouth and decided to change the subject. That was enough talk about feelings to last a lifetime. “Speakin’ of tasks,” he gestured to his tablet, “Let me do it this time. Task one, I mean.” 

Osamu paled. “Are ya sure? I hafta choke you for… for a really fuckin’ long time. I could give ya brain damage or somethin’.” His voice cracked as he said, quietly, “I don’t wanna hurt ya.”

“Let me make up for last night, yeah? Yer not gonna hurt me. It’ll be okay.” Atsumu tried to smile as reassuringly as he could, hoping it reached his eyes. Osamu didn’t look convinced. “C’mon, just let me be a big brother for once.”

Osamu nodded and navigated to the tasks screen. His hand wavered over the confirm button but Atsumu quickly reached over and hit it for him. No going back now. 

  
  


After dinner, Atsumu got himself situated on the bed. Osamu had insisted on gathering all the pillows in the room to cushion his head, as if that would make him feel better as he was getting choked out. 

“Alright, ready when you are.”

“Lemme read this over one more time,” Osamu said, scrolling through the wall of text on his tablet. The instructions insisted there would be no long-term damage if he followed them exactly, but he was still wary. The last thing he wanted to do was fuck Atsumu up beyond repair. “Are ya sure about this, ‘Tsumu? Once we start, we can’t really stop.”

Atsumu shrugged. “We already confirmed the task, so if we stopped, we’d have to do it again eventually. I’d rather not have to get choked more than once, y’know?”

Osamu winced. “Right, right, yeah,” he muttered under his breath, the palms of his hands growing sweaty and his lower lip wavering. “Not more than once.” 

“Cool, let’s get this show on the road,” Atsumu joked nervously. “Just pretend I really pissed ya off or somethin’, it’ll be like when we fought in high school.” 

Osamu took a deep breath and straddled Atsumu, reaching down to grab his neck. He squeezed carefully, trying not to put his full body weight on him so that he didn’t accidentally crush his windpipe. 

The awkward smile was quickly wiped off Atsumu’s face. He tried his best not to react, but soon the lack of oxygen had him panicking. His eyes went wide, feeling as though they were bulging from their sockets. He clutched the sheets desperately, then frantically clawed at Osamu’s hands. Osamu held fast, even as Atsumu started making garbled sounds that sounded like ‘stop’ and ‘please’. 

Sooner than either of them thought was possible, Atsumu went limp. Osamu immediately removed his hands and sat back, praying that Atsumu would wake up quickly. After a few terrifying moments, Atsumu’s eyes opened slowly. He looked around, confused. He coughed a couple times and sat up. 

“Huh. That wasn’t so bad.” He laughed. “Ya made it out to be like you were gonna hafta kill me!” Osamu chuckled nervously and looked at the clock, almost feeling the allowed two-minute break tick down. After a minute of silence, Atsumu cleared his throat. “So, uh, you gonna get off of me?”

Osamu couldn’t bring himself to say anything. The words were there, perfectly formed in his mind, but he couldn’t get any of them out. He shook his head. Atsumu studied his face, his own morphing into one of deep concern and fear. “You okay?”

Osamu shook his head again and sniffled as a tear rolled down his cheek. The two minutes were nearly up. He bent down and rested his hands around Atsumu’s neck. 

“Wait, what the fuck-” was all Atsumu was able to get out before Osamu pressed down again. Atsumu’s hands flew to grab Osamu’s wrists, trying to pull them away as hard as he could. Osamu didn’t budge. He’d always been the stronger twin.

“I’m sorry,” Osamu whispered. He couldn’t stop crying, and soon he couldn’t tell whose tears were trailing down Atsumu’s face. He felt like a monster. Atsumu’s hands around his wrists weakened, and he hated the way it felt when they finally let go. 

When Atsumu regained consciousness, he started shaking. His coughs sounded pained, deep and wet. He weakly grabbed Osamu’s shirt, forcing him to make eye contact.

“What’s goin’ on?” he asked hoarsely, coughing again after. “Why’re ya doin’ this?” 

“I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry.” Osamu hung his head, sobs wracking his body. He couldn’t make himself say anything else, terrified by his actions and the knowledge he’d have to do it again. He grabbed Atsumu’s neck again. There was still a minute left, but he just wanted to get it over with. “Sorry.” He squeezed. “I’m so sorry.” 

He pressed harder than he meant to, but it was difficult to control himself while he was hyperventilating. Atsumu sounded like he was dying. He was killing him, killing his brother, and it was all his fault. If he had just pretended to be fine this morning, maybe he could have persuaded Atsumu to pick the second task. Regardless of what it was, he would do it if it meant he didn’t have to see Atsumu like this again. 

When Atsumu finally passed out, Osamu jerked his hands away like he was being burned. He tried to get off of Atsumu, accidentally leaning far enough to fall off the bed. He hit the ground hard and curled in on himself, trying to get his breathing under control before Atsumu woke up. He felt pathetic. Nothing had happened to him and here he was acting like the victim, crying like a baby. 

“Samu?” he heard his brother say weakly. “You okay?”

Osamu made the mistake of looking up at Atsumu. His eyes were bloodshot, dark bruises starting to bloom on his throat. Osamu wiped at his eyes and tried to sound okay. “I’m fine, ‘m f-” he said before another sob choked him. Atsumu slid off the bed and sat on the floor, pulling Osamu up so he was sitting next to him. 

“Samu, breathe.” Osamu flinched as Atsumu started to rub his back, like he did back when Osamu got panic attacks in high school. “I’m okay, ya didn’t hurt me, just like I promised.” 

“I’m sorry,” Osamu said again between ragged breaths, “I didn’t wanna, they made me, I’m so-” 

“I know, I kinda guessed.” He gave Osamu a lopsided smile. “I’m still alive ‘n’ kickin’ though.” 

A few minutes passed, and Osamu’s breathing slowly evened out. He stood up jerkily and got on the bed, willing himself to sleep. He felt the bed dip next to him and opened his eyes to see Atsumu with his arms outstretched, not looking at him but obviously offering to hold him. Osamu hesitated for a moment, then shifted to rest his head on Atsumu’s chest. He felt Atsumu’s arms circle around him, and for a moment he tried to believe everything would be okay. 

  
  


Atsumu got up ten minutes later, after he was sure Osamu had fallen asleep. He staggered to the bathroom and, thankfully, made it to the toilet in time to throw up. His throat burned, still feeling like it was being squeezed by desperate hands. He let himself cry for just a minute, and then he wiped his mouth and stood up. He shut the door as quietly as he could and crept to where their tablets sat on the table, turning it on and lowering the brightness quickly. 

_“Task 1: Subject B must waterboard Subject A for the specified period of time._

_OR_

_Task 2: While Subject B is restrained with the supplied bindings, Subject A must bring Subject B to the brink of climax and deny them repeatedly until the onset of tears and twice after. Then, Subject A must stimulate Subject B with the specified equipment until Subject B loses consciousness.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, wren here! Gonna be real, I kinda went crazy writing this chapter while terry just kinda watched lol. Hope you liked it! 
> 
> Like always, comment which task you want to see next! Follow us on twitter @samucores and @wrenhera, and feel free to yell at us about miyacest and other fucked up haikyuu content.
> 
> Also, we're a little worried we're giving you guys brainrot. Blink twice if you need help.


	5. Day Five - 50 points

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we're popping the biggest bottles today cause option 2 won the vote!!! tbh, we forgot waterboarding was something people were scared of LMAO wren and I are fucked up in the head. Because there's no physical torture or violence in this chapter, there's not much to warn for other than the usual non/dubcon sort of shit. this sex scene is super intense but we also think its SUPER sexy and it's the longest yet, totaling at 2k!!!!

Atsumu took a bite of his breakfast but struggled to swallow it down. His throat still hurt, and he wasn’t sure how much of that was real and how much was imagined; every time he closed his eyes he felt like he was being strangled again. 

Osamu watched him eat, trying and failing to look away from the bruises on Atsumu’s neck. They were ugly, purple streaks that ended in dark marks where his fingers had dug in too hard. One of Atsumu’s eyes was completely bloodshot and heavy bags had formed under them. It was like a horrific funhouse mirror, his own face so warped and abused looking back at him. 

“We should do my task today,” Osamu said carefully, “I didn’t choose it already, don’t worry, I just thought since yer-” he gestured vaguely to Atsumu’s bruises, “Yeah.” He frowned, looking away. “Also, I don’t wanna waterboard ya. I don’t think I could handle that. Last night scared me shitless.”

“Yeah, no kiddin’. Still…” How long does it take to make someone pass out from cumming? He wasn’t exactly excited to find out. 

“Seriously, ‘Tsumu, I can’t do it again.”

Atsumu closed his eyes, sighing. “Fine. We’ll go with task two. Just-” he paused, “I’m sorry in advance, okay? It’s pretty intense.” 

“Can’t be worse than what I’d hafta do to ya.” 

Atsumu realized he was unconsciously brushing his fingers against his neck. He pulled them away, faltering and taking another bite of food. “I guess so. I just don’t want ya to regret this.”

“I won’t,” Osamu said, having already resolved himself to put up with anything so long as it kept Atsumu out of harm. He confirmed the task and sat back in his chair. Now to wait for the end of the day.

  
  


“What the fuck is that shit?” Osamu asked, watching Atsumu walk back into the room with his arms completely full. He set everything on the bed, and Osamu’s eyes scanned over them nervously. There were two pairs of handcuffs, the vibrator from the other night alongside a wand vibrator, and a bunch of other things he didn’t really recognize. “Do ya really gotta use all of it?”

“Tablet said so,” Atsumu said, trying to shrug nonchalantly. “I can put most of ‘em on ya, but yer gonna have to do the… y’know... by yourself.” 

Osamu nodded and took off his clothes. The researchers had given them another bottle of lube, for some reason, but he didn’t think much about it as he slicked up his fingers and started touching himself. It tingled more than usual, but he chalked it up to nerves. 

Atsumu looked away and took some time to check how they wanted him to go about doing this. The spreader bar’s loops were larger than he’d ever seen, and he wasn’t sure why they had two pairs of handcuffs. 

“Tsumu,” Osamu said a few minutes later, “could ya grab me the vibrator? It fell off the bed.” 

“Sure,” Atsumu answered, closing his eyes as he handed it to his brother. 

“You can look at me, y’know,” he heard Osamu whisper. “Yer gonna see anyway, so like…” He opened one eye to see Osamu pushing the vibrator in and quickly looked away. Osamu was so hot, chest flushed down to his soft stomach. He tried to stop thinking about the way his ass stretched around the toy or the way Osamu breathed out a little sigh of relief when it was all the way inside. He was going to hell. 

“Ya ready for the rest?" Atsumu asked hesitantly. 

“Yeah.” Osamu groaned when Atsumu picked up the collar, furrowing his brows. “Why do they keep making me put this on?

Atsumu joked, “Think it’ll explode if we fuck up?”

“Why the hell would ya say that to me right now, ‘Tsumu?” 

Atsumu chuckled nervously. “Sorry, sorry.” He put the collar on Osamu and grabbed the spreader bar. “Legs apart.” He secured the loops around Osamu’s thighs, marveling at how strong they still looked. He resisted the urge to run his hands over them. 

When he picked up the clamps, Osamu squeaked. “Wh- what are those for?” 

“They go on yer… uh, chest.” 

“Oh.” 

Atsumu squeezed them open and moved to straddle Osamu. “Okay, ‘m puttin’ them on ya now.” After Osamu nodded, he let them pinch closed. 

“Ah!” Osamu moaned, arching off the bed. He looked away in shame. “S-Sorry, I-” 

“It’s fine,” Atsumu said, also avoiding eye contact. “Put yer arms up, I gotta handcuff ‘em to the bedposts.”

Osamu did as he was told and raised his arms in the air, ignoring the dread that settled in his stomach when Atsumu cuffed them to the side. He gave an experimental tug and found that he’d been effectively immobilized—he could only move his hands a few inches in each direction, and the spreader bar kept his legs in place, too. No matter how much he struggled, all he could do was squirm against the bedsheets. 

Atsumu’s dick was so hard. He hoped Osamu didn’t notice. “I gotta turn everything on,” he said quietly.

“Everything?” Osamu asked, eyes wide. “As in, like, more than one thing?”

Atsumu nodded and reached down to turn on the nipple clamps. They started buzzing loudly, but he could barely hear it over Osamu’s own labored breathing. When he turned on the vibrator, Osamu gasped and jerked against his restraints. 

“What’s-” he tried to say, but could barely get the words out. He could swear he felt more sensitive than normal. “What’s happenin’ to me?” 

Atsumu looked confused. “Whaddya mean?” he asked, voice high with concern. 

“Feels- It’s so much, ‘Tsumu.” He writhed on the bed, hips moving without him meaning to. “The lube, I think it was the lube.” 

“Fuck,” Atsumu swore under his breath. “Ya gotta tell me when yer close, okay?” 

Osamu whined, then took a few quick breaths and nodded. He mumbled something that Atsumu couldn’t hear. 

“What’d ya say?”

“Touch me!” Osamu yelled. “... Please,” he tacked on a moment later. Atsumu couldn’t deny him when he asked so nicely. He poured some lube on his hand and started pumping Osamu’s cock, earning another shout. Osamu was so aroused it looked like it hurt, his muscles tense and thighs shaking. 

“Fuck, fuck, ‘m close, ‘Tsumu, close-” He sighed as Atsumu stopped and turned off the vibrator. The nipple clamps continued to buzz away, but Osamu didn’t seem to mind as he tried to catch his breath. After a few moments, he said, “Okay, you can start again.” 

He jerked violently as the vibrations assaulted his prostate once again. Osamu was growing more and more incoherent by the second, slurring out pleas and drooling down his chin. Atsumu stopped the vibrator a few minutes later when Osamu squeezed his eyes shut and started shaking. 

“Shit, shit, fuck,” Osamu whined loudly. “This is awful.”

“Sorry ‘Samu.” 

Atsumu had never been so turned on in his life. 

He turned on the vibrator again and started jacking off Osamu, trying to get him close as fast as possible. Osamu screamed, handcuffs digging into his wrists as he tried to move, overwhelmed by the sensations. 

“Please,” Osamu begged, breathless, “please let me cum, ‘Tsumu, I wanna cum so bad.” He seemed to have forgotten what this was about but maybe he just didn’t care, too desperate to get off, eyes hazy and face flushed red. “P-Please, I need to cum, it’s so much, please-”

Atsumu had to bite down a groan. Fuck, his brother was so hot like this, why did he have to be so hot? He started jacking him off faster then suddenly let go, stopping the vibrator as well. 

Osamu sobbed, but there were still no tears in his eyes. Atsumu needed to change something up before he was the one cumming in his pants. He cranked up the vibrator as high as it could go, ignoring Osamu’s cries. He took hold of the base and started fucking it in and out of him, then looked at Osamu’s cock. 

He slowly wrapped his lips around the head, sinking down on the length. 

“Tsumu!” Osamu shouted, accidentally thrusting into Atsumu’s mouth. He gagged slightly, then started bobbing up and down the best he could. He wasn’t used to sucking a cock this thick, not that he really had much experience sucking cock in general. 

“Please, please, please,” Osamu repeated, voice cracking. Atsumu opened his eyes and was relieved to see tears starting to run down Osamu’s cheeks, his face twisted up in agonized pleasure. He hated to pull away, but he knew he had to. He gave one last, long suck and pulled off, turning the vibrator back down to its lowest setting. 

Osamu was in hysterics, barely able to say anything but ‘please’. He was trembling, hips jerking as he tried to rub up against Atsumu’s thigh. Atsumu closed his eyes and started jerking him off again, pulling away before he came again. “P-Please, it hurts, fuck!” Osamu cried, the words slurred like he was having trouble getting his mouth to cooperate. “It hurts…” 

“One more time, baby, you can do it,” Atsumu murmured, taking hold of Osamu’s cock again. The way Osamu thrust up into his fist was hypnotizing. Precum leaked steadily from the tip, drenching his hand. “That’s it, stop when you’re close, okay?” 

Osamu sniffled and nodded. After a minute, he pinched his eyes closed and his hips stuttered to a stop. “Tsumu,” he mumbled. 

“You did so well, ‘Samu. I’m gonna let ya cum now, okay?” Osamu smiled weakly and nodded, then moaned as Atsumu turned the vibrator up again. He stroked Osamu steadily, trying to make it feel as good as possible while he could. Soon enough, Osamu was cumming hard, sobbing the entire time like it was painful. Atsumu turned everything off, giving Osamu a minute to calm down. 

“Thank you, thank you, fuck, thank you-” Osamu couldn’t stop thanking him, and Atsumu grimaced. They hadn’t even gotten to the worst part of the task yet. 

“I gotta blindfold ya now.” 

Osamu blinked in confusion. “Huh?” he said, voice soft, stuttery, and distant. He didn’t understand, but he still allowed Atsumu to maneuver his head and slip the blindfold on. Atsumu stopped for a moment and kissed Osamu on the forehead. “Wait, no-” 

It was too late. Atsumu had already turned everything back on, sitting back to watch as Osamu sobbed and thrashed about. Tears streamed down his face as he begged for Atsumu to stop. Atsumu was glad Osamu couldn’t see him anymore, he was so hard it would’ve been obvious how much he’s getting off on his brother crying. He was breathing heavily and blushing, gripping the sheets hard with one hand. 

He slid off the bed for just a moment to grab the wand vibrator. Osamu panicked, thinking he’d been left alone. “Tsumu, no, please don’t leave me!” he wailed. 

“Shh, I was just grabbin’ one last thing.” He pressed the wand vibrator to Osamu’s dick and turned it on, watching as Osamu came again. Cum pooled on his chest and stomach, mixing with the sheen of sweat that had formed on his skin. 

“Please stop,” Osamu whined, but Atsumu didn’t let up. He pressed the wand harder against Osamu’s cock, using his other hand to rub circles on his hip bone. Osamu was having a hard time breathing, his brain overloaded with pleasure and pain. His cock throbbed, so sensitive that he could feel every slight tremor in Atsumu’s hand. “Fuck, how much longer?” 

Atsumu didn’t want to say. He bit his lip and pulled his free hand away, sliding it under the band of his shorts. It felt so good to touch himself, even while Osamu was in pain. He turned the wand vibrator up. Osamu’s breathing was erratic, and he pulled at the restraints violently, chest heaving as he tried to get away.

“S-Stop, please stop, ‘s too much ‘Tsumu, I can’t take it! Stop!” He came again with a loud cry, but barely anything came out. His body felt like a livewire. Everything was too much and too good at once. It hurt so fucking much. He never knew pleasure could hurt this bad. It was impossible to focus on anything but the mind-numbing buzzing, and he couldn’t stop moving, involuntarily fucking himself on the vibrator in his ass and rutting against the one in Atsumu’s hand. 

Osamu wept, face wet with tears and drool. “Tsumu, I can’t, I can’t, I-” He moaned miserably again, shaking and trying to curl in on himself. He was hyperventilating now, overwhelmed. “Stop, stop, I can’t do this, it hurts, it’s too much, please stop, please, please, I can’t-”

With a garbled moan, Osamu’s body went limp. He made tiny noises as his body twitched involuntarily, but his eyes were glassy as they slipped closed. Atsumu prayed he was fully unconscious and turned everything off. Osamu looked so pretty covered in cum. He pulled down the band of his shorts, taking hold of his cock. 

What was wrong with him? His brother wasn’t even awake and he was getting off on it, jacking off as quickly as possible. He came on Osamu’s chest, cum mixing with Osamu’s. He stared at what he had done for a moment and wished he could take a picture. Then, he got up to grab a towel. 

He cleaned Osamu up as carefully as he could. Osamu stirred as he pulled out the vibrator and took off the clamps, but didn’t wake up. Atsumu bit back a sigh of relief and uncuffed him, took the collar and blindfold off of him, and climbed into bed next to him. He wrapped Osamu up in the blankets and curled up around him, trying to fall asleep too. 

  
  


Atsumu woke early that morning, still holding Osamu. He looked so peaceful, like nothing had happened to him the night before. Atsumu prayed Osamu would be okay when he woke up, and that he wouldn’t remember what Atsumu did after he passed out. 

Atsumu sighed and stood up, stretching. He grabbed his tablet and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the tasks on the screen.

_“Task 1: Administer contents of given syringe to Subject A._

_OR_

_Task 2: Administer contents of given syringe to Subject B.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even feel bad for samu i think this is soooo hot edging/overstim is one of my fav things :) very excited to see what everyone chooses! Like always, vote for the task you'd like to see next chap in the comments below lolll and make sure to follow us on twitter @samucores and @wrenhera for more miyacest/fucked up haikyuu content!


	6. Day Six - 40 points

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! Sorry this chapter took a bit longer than normal, we kind of went insane and this is the longest chapter yet... task 2 won! So, the syringe was administered to osamu :) To skip the actual needle scene please don't read from "The syringe was dropped off with dinner" to "For a few seconds, everything was fine." thank you!! This was a lot of fun to write lol

“So, have ya seen the tasks yet?” Osamu asked from where he sat in the back of the room, looking at the screen of his tablet and frowning.

Atsumu was laying on the bed with his hands over his chest, staring up at the ceiling with bored eyes, already done eating breakfast. “Yep,” he said, popping the ‘p’.

“We’re doin’ task two, right?” Osamu said as if it were a given. He hovered his finger over the option.

“Wait, what? Why do ya think I’d make ya do it? We don’t even know what’s in the syringes!” Atsumu exclaimed, sitting up. “What if it kills ya? What if it’s filled with poison or some shit?”

Osamu rolled his eyes and waved a hand dismissively. “If they wanted us dead they would’ve killed us by now, dumbass. Anyway, yer scared of needles so I’ll take one for the team, ‘kay?”

“I ain’t scared of needles,” Atsumu huffed.

“Don’t lie.” 

“Okay, okay, maybe they scare me a little bit,” Atsumu admitted with a grumble. He wondered how Osamu found out to begin with. He’d been so covert about it! “But it ain’t the end of the world. I can do this one if ya want.”

“Yer bruises are still healin’, so I’d prefer if you didn’t,” Osamu said.

“Fine. We’ll do the second task. What’s the worst that could happen?”

Osamu clicked his tongue, glaring. “Don’t jinx it.”

“What if it makes yer dick fall off?”

“Shut the fuck up, ‘Tsumu.”

“What if it-”

“I said to shut the fuck up!” Osamu snapped, throwing a pillow at Atsumu’s face with uncanny precision. “Don’t make me regret choosin’ this,” he said as he navigated to the task section of the tablet and selected the second one, sighing. It couldn’t be that bad, right?

On the bed, Atsumu chuckled and stuck his tongue out. “Sometimes I forget you were almost a professional athlete,” he said, picking the pillow up and throwing it back. Osamu caught it before it could hit him. 

  
  


The syringe was dropped off with dinner, and when they were done eating Osamu sat down on the bed with his tablet, reading over the instructions provided on his tablet. He'd never injected himself with anything before, but he supposed there was a first time for everything.

"Are ya sure ya don't want help with that?" Atsumu asked. He was sitting next to him but pointedly avoiding eye contact, obviously unnerved by the needle.

"Nah, 'm fine," Osamu mumbled.

He double checked that everything was ready, glad that the syringe was already filled with murky liquid. Better than fucking that part up and accidentally injecting air into himself. He wasn’t really sure what that would do to him, but he guessed it wouldn’t be great. 

Osamu cleaned a patch of skin on the crook of his arm with the provided alcohol wipe and took a deep breath. He injected himself quickly and tried not to think about the implications. He just hoped he’d done it right.

For a few seconds, everything was fine. Osamu was almost convinced nothing would happen. He set the empty syringe down on the bedside table and let out a sigh of relief, glad that the ordeal was over.

Then, suddenly, Osamu felt like he was burning—the room was too hot, and sweat started dripping down his back. His face grew red. His breathing started picking up, like he couldn’t manage to get enough oxygen. He felt dizzy, too, and soon felt heavy all over, limbs buzzing and going slack against the bed. Just blinking felt sluggish and slow, like time had stopped or as if he were underwater. He felt sick but, more than that, he felt like he was on  _ fire. _

“Are ya alright?” Atsumu asked, voice laced with concern.

Osamu nodded slowly, struggling to focus. “Yeah, yeah, ‘m fine,” He said softly. It was hard to get the words out and even harder to get his body to cooperate. With shaky hands, he tried to roll his sleeves up, hoping it’d at least help him cool down. “I’ll be fine, don’t worry. I-I just need to lay down.” He flopped back against his pillow and shut his eyes, shivering. Why was it so hot in here? He took deep breaths, heart beating loudly in his ears.

It felt like he was floating and sinking at the same time. The room spun around him, even with his eyes closed. His body grew heavier and heavier by the second, and he kept getting hotter too, the burning sensation spreading from his head to his chest and lower still, seeping into his thighs. 

Atsumu watched, worrying at his bottom lip. Osamu was trembling beside him. His body twitched violently every so often, and his breathing slowly devolved into panting. It seemed like he was in pain, like he could barely handle what was happening to him. Atsumu wondered what had been in that syringe. 

A minute later, Osamu sat up with wide eyes, nearly falling off the bed in the process. “I need to-” his words were slurred together and almost incomprehensible. It took great effort to get anything out, but he couldn’t manage to make it coherent, cutting off at each syllable to take a breath or close his eyes again and think of what to say.. “I-I’m just gonna, uh, I... I need to… I gotta-” He got quieter the more he spoke, and he climbed out of the bed. His legs were shaky and wobbly when he stood up. He was drenched in sweat and flushed all over. “I’m gonna- B-Bathroom… I hafta-”

He stumbled over to the door, hands grasping at the doorknob and weakly pulling it open. He almost tripped when he ran inside, and he slammed the door shut before Atsumu could say anything.

Atsumu sat on the bed and twiddled his thumbs together awkwardly, brows creased. He didn’t know what Osamu was going through right now, and he was afraid this might end up causing more pain than Osamu could take; the last thing he wanted was for his brother to die from some experimental drug. Was he throwing up right now? Was he going to be alright? He had no way of knowing, and he felt sick with anxiety.

He was the older twin. He was supposed to keep Osamu out of danger. How could he just let his brother inject himself with a syringe when they didn’t even know what it’d do? Ten minutes had passed, and Osamu still hadn’t left the bathroom. Atsumu’s eyes flitted over the door and he frowned. Maybe he should check on him?

Atsumu walked over and knocked on the bathroom door. “Samu? You doin’ okay in there?” He asked, raising his voice so he could be heard. When he didn’t get a reply, he pressed his ear against the wood and was able to make out the sound of sniffling and heavy breathing. His nerves grew worse at that. What if Osamu wasn’t going to be fine after this?

“Are you okay?” He asked again, louder this time. There still wasn’t a reply. He wanted to give Osamu privacy, but at the same time he feared the worst. If Osamu was in pain, he wanted to be there to help. He wanted to do what he could to mitigate and lessen the agony. His brother deserved more than suffering alone. 

After taking a deep breath, Atsumu steeled himself and opened the door, caught off guard by the scene before him.

Osamu was laid out on the bathroom floor, sobbing and completely naked. His cock was hard and leaking against his stomach. His eyes were glossy. He didn’t look like he noticed Atsumu at all, too lost in the haze of whatever the researchers drugged him with. He was trying to finger himself with shaky, weak hands, but it seemed like a struggle and he kept muttering nonsense as tears streamed down his face.

Atsumu’s heart sank, even as his dick twitched. Osamu was hot like this, but he felt bad for thinking that, felt like an awful person for letting this happen. He knelt down beside Osamu and brushed the hair out of his face. Osamu whimpered, barely registering his presence. His brows knitted together in confusion like he didn’t understand what was happening anymore.

“Yer burnin’ up, ‘Samu,” He said softly when he felt how hot his brother’s forehead was, a frown pulling at his lips. “Do ya need anything? Are you gonna be okay?”

Osamu leaned into the touch and looked up at him, dazed. His features were painted with desperation and arousal. It took him a few seconds to form words, and when he finally spoke he sounded like a different person, voice sniveling and scared. “Tsumu, I-I don’t know what’s- I don’t… What’s happenin’ to me?” He cried, reaching out for Atsumu blindly. He clung to his torso and started grinding against him unthinkingly, moving solely on instinct. 

“It’s so hot, I can’t take it, I don’t…” Osamu panted. His eyes pinched shut and he let out a low, breathy moan. “Tsumu,  _ please,  _ I-I need you to-” His shoulders shook and he tried to hold Atsumu tighter, but his muscles felt weak and his arms wouldn’t cooperate. “Touch me! I need it so bad, please!”

Atsumu gulped. He wanted to do what Osamu asked, but he couldn’t help hesitating. What were the researchers doing to them? They were brothers, they weren’t supposed to touch each other like this, and they certainly weren’t supposed to  _ want _ it. Osamu probably didn’t even want it, actually. He was just drugged out of his mind. Doing anything to him like this would be wrong, it’d be taking advantage of him no matter how much he begged. Atsumu was terrible for even considering it—

He leaned down to kiss Osamu’s forehead in a comforting gesture, but Osamu tilted his head up and pressed their lips together in a messy, open-mouthed kiss instead. Atsumu gasped. Their spit mixed together and their teeth clashed against each other. Osamu was clearly struggling to do even this, his movements confused, clumsy, and uncoordinated. He was barely in control of his own body, and he was struggling to hold back sobs. 

Atsumu pushed him away gently. “No,” he said, “We shouldn’t, we can’t-”

“B-But ‘Tsumu, I need you, it’s too much, I can’t handle this alone, I need-” His voice broke as another wave of heat washed over him, and he nearly doubled over from the intensity of it. “Please, please,  _ please. _ I can’t take this anymore.”

“The task didn’t say we have to,” Atsumu tried to protest. He held Osamu by the waist so he wouldn’t fall. “We can just wait this out, it’ll be okay. I shouldn’t do anything to you, you wouldn’t want that. Everything’s gonna be fine, I promise. You’ll feel better in a bit. It’ll be over soon.” If they ended up fucking, he’d never forgive himself. There was no guise of a task forcing their hand, no plausible deniability to hide behind. Anything he did would be of his own accord, and he didn’t want Osamu to hate him for it. Osamu couldn’t consent like this, and Atsumu didn’t have an excuse.

Osamu started crying harder. “I do want it, though, I want… I want it so bad, please,” he begged breathlessly, “I-I need yer help, it’s too much, I can’t… I need.. please... Can’t ya be a good big brother and help me? I need you!” It was one of the most coherent things he said all night and, mortifyingly, it made Atsumu harder.

His resolve shattered. He felt guilty for being this turned on—especially when he knew Osamu would regret this in the morning—but he couldn’t bring himself to say no to his twin’s teary-eyed pleading. Atsumu tried to help Osamu to his feet, but Osamu couldn’t manage to stand, falling over every time he tried. Atsumu sighed and scooped him up as gently as possible, carrying him out of the bathroom and setting him down on the bed.

“Shh, it’s gonna be okay, ‘Samu. I’m gonna help ya out, alright? I’ll make ya feel better, just gimme a minute,” Atsumu said softly, reaching for the bottle of lube from last night and squirting it on his fingers. He was fairly certain it’d been laced with something, but it was all they had and he didn’t want to do this dry. The last thing Osamu needed right now was more pain.

“Please,” Osamu whined. Atsumu had never fingered another man before, but he’d been watching Osamu do it enough to have an idea of what he was supposed to be doing. He circled one of his fingers around his brother’s entrance then pushed it in slowly, careful not to hurt him. Osamu moaned loudly. His tears seemed to be letting up now that he was being touched.

Atsumu added a second finger once he was met with no resistance. “Feel good?” He asked, wanting to make sure this was pleasurable for Osamu. 

Osamu nodded. “F-Feels good,” he breathed, “Feels so good...” It was nearly impossible for him to keep his eyes open, and needy noises spilled from his lips with each exhale. He felt like he was on fire. It was hard for him to comprehend what was happening, but he knew having Atsumu there calmed him down. 

All he could focus on was how good it felt having his ass stuffed, and all he could think about was how much he wanted more. He was dizzy with pleasure, drooling when a third finger was added. His body was heavy and hard to move, but he tried his best to rock his hips in time with Atsumu’s movements anyway.

Atsumu bit his lip, working Osamu up to three fingers and then four, rubbing them against his prostate with each thrust and trying not to think too hard about this. He was just helping his brother. This wasn’t bad at all. It was fine. He just wanted Osamu to feel good.

After a few minutes, Osamu started crying again. He sobbed and writhed against the bedsheets. “Not enough… need more…” he slurred, face scrunched up in pain, “P-Please, it hurts… Fuck me, ‘Tsumu, I-I need it. I need ya, please…” His dick was throbbing painfully. Atsumu could see the precum leak down the base and mix with the lube he was using.

“Yeah, alright,” Atsumu said hoarsely. His mouth was dry as he pulled his fingers out of Osamu, shushing his needy whimpers while he lubed his hard cock up. He thrust into Osamu slowly, unable to look away from his face as he whined and grasped at the bed sheets. He started fucking him as gently as possible.

“Faster,” Osamu moaned, “please, I need it, need you…” Atsumu grimaced and picked up the pace, slamming his hips into Osamu’s ass. Osamu was trembling all over, sweat dripping down his forehead as he keened into the pillow. His neck was exposed, and Atsumu couldn’t stop himself from bending down to lick the vein that was pulsing there. Osamu squeaked and bared his throat more, and Atsumu bit down. 

Some dark, possessive part of his mind had awakened. He held Osamu down hard, fucking him hard and deep. Osamu sounded blissed out, each thrust punching out little noises. He barely sounded human, unable to speak outside of asking for more. He was so needy, and Atsumu would give him whatever he wanted. 

Osamu near-screamed when Atsumu reached down to touch his dick. He tried to stroke him in time with his thrusts, wringing out as much pleasure from Osamu as he could. Osamu’s thighs began shaking violently as he started desperately trying to say something that Atsumu couldn’t quite make out. 

“What’re ya tryin’ to tell me, baby?” Atsumu whispered into his ear.

“Mmm- I’m- I-” Osamu stuttered before his body suddenly tensed up all at once, cumming all over his stomach. He clenched down hard on Atsumu’s cock and Atsumu could barely manage a groan before he was also cumming deep inside Osamu. He continued fucking Osamu the best he could until he was too sensitive to continue, pulling out as Osamu whined desperately for him to stay inside. 

He quickly replaced his cock with his fingers, trying to keep Osamu as full as possible. His cum leaked out of Atsumu with every push of his fingers, dripping down his ass and pooling on the sheets. Atsumu never realized a man could be described as wet. Cum covered Osamu’s stomach and thighs, his cock wept at a mere brush of his fingertips, even his eyes were brimming with tears. He looked gorgeous. 

“More, please, ‘Tsumu, fuck me,” Osamu mumbled. His eyes were shut tight, as if even the light was too much for him to handle. “Need you inside me.” 

“Hold on, I need a sec.” Atsumu wrapped his free hand around Osamu’s dick and jacked him off to keep him occupied while he tried to get hard again. 

Osamu moaned especially loud when Atsumu removed his hand, and Atsumu instinctually covered Osamu’s mouth. Osamu’s expression suddenly softened and he parted his lips slightly, nudging Atsumu’s fingers into his mouth. Atsumu watched in awe as Osamu sucked on them, swirling his tongue around the digits. It was suddenly much easier to get hard again.

He pulled his fingers out of both holes and grabbed Osamu’s hips. In one swift move, he flipped Osamu onto his stomach and pinned him down. Osamu gasped as Atsumu pushed in, hard. It was much easier to thrust this way, somehow going deeper than he thought was possible. Osamu pressed his face into the pillows, muffling his moans. 

It was hard for Osamu to describe what he was feeling. It felt like his body was on fire, like he would never be comfortable again, but for some reason he felt this underlying, deep need to be used, fucked hard until he was ruined. Atsumu was doing his best, but it still wasn’t enough. He whined in frustration, and he felt so, so tired. 

He came again after a few minutes, barely even noticing that Atsumu was still fucking him. It felt like nothing, his body needing more and more by the second. He prayed that Atsumu wouldn’t see how he was sobbing into the pillows at how hopeless it all felt. Atsumu finally came, and for a brief moment, he felt relief as Atsumu’s cum filled him once again. But all too soon, he was on fire again. 

“I-I need more…” He was confused. “Tsumu, why do I need more? I-I don’t understand, why… what did they… I-It hurts so much.” He distantly registered being flipped over onto his back, but he couldn’t stop crying. 

Atsumu kissed him again, trying to console him the best he could. Osamu kissed back desperately, though it felt more like he was just hyperventilating into Atsumu’s mouth. Atsumu looked at his brother and felt sick to his stomach. How did he let it get this far? His cheeks felt wet, and he realized he was crying too. 

“God, what did they do to you ‘Samu?” He took hold of Osamu’s cock and tried stroking him as steadily as he could. “I’m so fucking sorry, I’m so fucking sorry for letting this happen—” He gripped the bed with his other hand, anger coursing through his veins. It was all his fault. If he hadn’t been afraid of needles, if hadn’t let Osamu pick this task, if he hadn’t bought this fucking vacation package in the first place, none of this would be happening. 

Osamu came again, then whimpered, “N-Not enough… Keep goin’…” and suddenly Atsumu couldn’t take it anymore. He got off the bed abruptly, scouring the room for the prostate vibrator from the other nights while Osamu begged him not to leave his side. Atsumu slicked the vibrator up and pushed it inside Osamu, turning it up and letting Osamu get himself off. He sat on the floor next to the bed, head pressed back against the cold wall, watching as Osamu sobbed and writhed alone on the bed. 

Atsumu stood up after a few minutes and picked up one of the chairs. 

“Wh-” Osamu mumbled right as Atsumu swung the chair directly at the TV screen, shattering it into a million pieces. He threw the chair to the side, breathing heavily. He had never been so angry in his life, everything around him turning into things he needed to break. He ripped the shades off the window and punched the glass as hard as he could. His knuckles ached but it didn’t matter when he realized what he was seeing. Instead of punching through the glass like he thought he would, the dim night sky instead sputtered and went completely black. 

It was a digital screen. 

Atsumu screamed in frustration and ran to the door, nearly ripping it off his hinges as he barreled into the exchange room. He knew Osamu crying, pleading for him to stop, but he couldn’t hear him over the rush of blood in his ears. He beat his fists against the other door in the exchange chamber, knowing this is where the researchers entered and gave them the equipment for their sick pleasure. A warning alarm began blaring as Atsumu slammed his hands over and over against the door, ripping up his knuckles until there was blood dripping down the wood. 

The air turned sickly sweet and before Atsumu could realize, he had taken a deep breath of whatever was flooding the room. 

Atsumu woke with a start. He was in bed, somehow. The room looked like it always had, the window letting in bright morning light and the chairs where they had always been, but Atsumu could feel his knuckles were still crusted in blood. Osamu lay asleep beside him, whimpering in his sleep. Atsumu could still hear the buzz of the vibrator inside him. He winced and reached down to turn it off, but Osamu shifted before he could. 

Atsumu sighed and glanced up at the TV. His heart sank when he saw that its intact monitor was lit up, with the same small black text as it had on the first day. Only this time, the TV read:

_ “Good morning! _

_ Subjects are reminded not to damage the testing environment or equipment, and to refrain from disrupting the study. Points have been deducted accordingly, and task point values will be adjusted in the future if behavior does not improve. _

_ As always, please select today’s tasks from your tablet. Have a nice day.” _

Atsumu grabbed his tablet quickly and felt his heart drop as he saw their point total—40 points, a deduction of ten points. They lost a full day from his stupid tantrum. He felt like the worst man alive. He sighed and checked their tasks for the day. 

_ “Task 1: Subject A must make incisions on their body with the provided equipment until Subject B instructs them to stop. _

_ OR _

_ Task 2: Subject A must administer the provided sleeping medication to Subject B’s food without their knowledge, then use their body to reach climax while Subject B is unconscious.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry atsumu, it doesnt matter if your precious baby brother is in pain, you still cant disrupt the study.... lol.... Like always, vote for which task you'd like to see them do in the comments below! And follow us on twit @samucores and @wrenhera. :) ALSO *points at osamu* TAKE YOUR DRUG OF OMEGA HEAT, WHORE
> 
> (If you're curious, atsumu's syringe would have caused him to go into complete hysterics and have hallucinations, paranoia, and cause him to physically hurt osamu, himself, and the room (also resulting in a point deduction))


	7. Day Seven - 50 points

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're going with task 2 babey!!! Sorry if there was influx of task 1 votes after we started writing, we tried to count all the votes we could but also there were SO MANY LMAOOO. dw dw it's still available as an option so you guys can always vote for it again
> 
> This chapter is definitely much more leaning noncon than the previous chapters, so be careful reading if that's too much for you.  
> If you want to skip a vomit mention, skip from "Osamu woke up late that morning..." to "He hobbled out of the bathroom..." 
> 
> Thank you all so much for your continued support of the series!!

Atsumu walked into the exchange chamber to get breakfast for him and Osamu, brows raising in surprise when he saw the plates were now labeled ‘A’ and ‘B’ respectively. Next to the food, there was a note.

_ “Good morning, Subject A. _

_ Please eat from your designated plates from now on. Remove tags before serving.  _

_ Do not inform Subject B of this development.” _

He didn’t understand the point, but he wasn’t about to cause a scene or go against the researcher’s instructions—not after last night. He sighed and peeled the labels off the plates. Something about this rubbed him the wrong way. Why couldn’t he tell Osamu?

Sighing, Atsumu tossed the labels into the trash and walked back into the room, food in hand. 

“Breakfast is served!” Atsumu chirped, trying to keep the mood light. Osamu seemed to be upset this morning, and he didn’t want to make him feel worse by acting differently. He set the plates down on the table. “C’mon, let’s eat. We’ll choose what task to do after, ‘kay?”

Osamu nodded. He pushed himself off the bed and limped over to the table, wobbling as he took his seat across from Atsumu. “Alright,” he said, taking a bite of his eggs benedict. “I thought ya already chose the task.”

“What? Why?” Atsumu asked, confused.

“Cause there’s only one task on my tablet?” Osamu frowned. “That means ya already chose it, right?”

Atsumu was puzzled for a few seconds, then quickly schooled his face as the realization dawned upon him. Task two had to be done without Osamu’s knowledge, meaning it couldn’t show up on Osamu’s tablet. He could easily lie and say he also only had one task on his tablet, but… the idea of cutting himself wasn’t exactly appealing. And knowing the researchers, it wouldn’t be as simple as doing one cut and having Osamu immediately tell him to stop.

He tried to weigh the moral implications of fucking his brother in his sleep with the other things he’d been forced to do. What Osamu didn’t know wouldn’t kill him, right? 

“Huh, weird,” Atsumu said nonchalantly, “I have two tasks. The second one I have is another one about hurtin’ me, though—maybe it’s not showin’ on yer tablet ‘cause I hafta do it myself?” 

“Do it yerself? Whaddya mean?”

“Like, you aren’t involved in the task,” he lied, “I can just do it in the bathroom later tonight. It’s basically a freebie, honestly, I think we should choose it.” He laughed nervously, hoping that Osamu would believe him.

Osamu didn’t look convinced. “Ya promise it won’t hurt ya that bad?”

It felt like he was being stabbed in the heart. He held out his pinky and said, “Promise.” 

Osamu rolled his eyes and linked his pinky with Atsumu. “Okay,” he sighed, “We can go with yer task. Just don’t come cryin’ to me when yer all fucked up after.” 

“I won’t, don’t worry.” Atsumu forced a smile and picked task two on his tablet. 

  
  


The sleeping medication was set next to their plates in the exchange room. Atsumu dumped it into Osamu’s beer, feeling terrible for it. He knew that you weren’t supposed to mix alcohol and medication but he wasn’t sure how else to hide it in his food. He double-checked that he had removed the ‘A’ and ‘B’ tags, took a deep breath, and walked back into the room. 

“Food’s here!” 

“Yeah, duh, I heard the notification too,” Osamu said, grabbing his plate from Atsumu’s outstretched hand. 

Atsumu sat down opposite his brother and tried to seem comfortable. It was nerve-wracking watching him drink, especially when he started looking tired halfway through the meal, yawning and struggling to keep the conversation going. 

“Ya doin’ okay, ‘Samu?”

“Yeah,” he yawned again, “just got a little tired all of a sudden.” 

“Well, given what happened last night…”

“Speaking of that,” Osamu said, suddenly serious but still sounding sleepy. He set down his glass, much to Atsumu’s displeasure. “I wanted to apologize for last night.” 

“What?” Atsumu was at a loss. What the hell did Osamu have to apologize for? 

“I… I took advantage of ya and forced myself on ya. I shouldn’t’ve done that.” 

“Forced yerself on me? ‘Samu, you were literally drugged!” And was currently being drugged, if Osamu would keep drinking his damn beer. 

“Yeah, but still, I shoulda kept it to myself. I pressured ya into havin’ sex with me, and ‘m sorry. It wasn’t yer problem-”

“Seriously, shut the hell up. I-I wouldn’t say I wanted to have sex with ya, but I still coulda said no. Just-” He closed his eyes. He couldn’t have this conversation with Osamu right now, not with what he was about to do to him. “Just finish yer food and go to bed, alright?” 

“Fine, alright,” Osamu said, taking another sip of beer. “I just wanted to apologize. I don’t see what the big deal with that is.”

“It’s not a big deal, I just wanna make sure ya know it ain’t yer fault.”

Osamu sighed and quickly ate the rest of his food. He looked like he was getting more tired by the second, head jerking every few minutes like he was about to fall asleep in his seat. He took one last swig of his beer and stood up, swaying as he walked over to the bed.

“G’night,” he mumbled, “Gonna sleep… good luck with yer task, ‘Tsumu… don’t die.” He tucked himself in under the covers, shut his eyes, and promptly passed out. 

Atsumu waited a few minutes to make sure Osamu was completely asleep before creeping over to the bed. He looked so peaceful, eyelashes fanned out on his cheeks. He hovered his hands over the hem of Osamu’s shirt and stopped. He didn’t have to take all of Osamu’s clothes off, and it would make things harder later on. He settled for just pulling up Osamu’s shirt, revealing his… well, it would be a travesty to not call them tits. 

He knew he didn’t have to do this. The task only asked him to fuck Osamu, but he couldn’t help himself. He reached out and touched Osamu’s tits, cupping them and running his thumbs over Osamu’s soft nipples. They stiffened up into little peaks, which Atsumu rolled between his fingers. His tits were a handful, not exactly soft like a girl’s tits but still fun to squeeze. Osamu made a soft sound and Atsumu froze, but Osamu stayed fast asleep. He sighed in relief and decided to get to the point, pulling off Osamu’s boxers. 

Atsumu squirted a bit of lube on his fingers and brushed it over Osamu’s hole gently, watching Osamu’s face intently to make sure he hadn’t woken up. He pushed and was surprised by how easily his finger slipped in, muscles completely relaxed. It didn’t take much time for him to work in another finger, after which he decided it was probably enough. Atsumu spread Osamu’s legs so that he could properly straddle him, marveling at how easy it was to maneuver him without him even stirring. 

Osamu looked gorgeous. He was splayed out on the bed and breathing softly, tits flushed and his cute, soft dick hanging between his legs. Atsumu couldn’t stop thinking about how soft his skin was, how he breathed a little harder when Atsumu ran his hands over his chest down to his stomach, how he could easily slip his dick into Osamu’s mouth. He was like a toy made to be fucked. He could do anything to Osamu, and Osamu would never know.

Atsumu shook his head, as if to shake the thoughts. He needed to get this task over with before he did anything really stupid. He lined up his cock with Osamu’s hole and thrust in slowly, pressing a hand against his mouth to keep from groaning too loudly. He wasn’t as tight as he’d been before, whether that was from the drugs or the amount of sex they had had the night before, he wasn’t sure, but Osamu still felt so good. He tried to keep his thrusts shallow, focusing on cumming as fast as possible, but it was hard not to want to savor the feeling of fucking his brother while he looked so pretty. While he was still asleep. While Osamu couldn’t tell him to stop. 

There was something seriously wrong with him. 

He moved to touch Osamu’s chest again, thankful for the soft layer of fat that had accumulated over them since he had stopped playing volleyball. His tits were so cute and so fun to play with as he continued fucking Osamu, emboldened by how deeply unconscious Osamu seemed to be. Atsumu felt himself getting close, openly moaning now, so he pressed his face into the crook of Osamu’s neck and started fucking Osamu hard and fast. He felt like an animal, humping wildly to reach his climax. He bit down on the hickey that he had given Osamu last night, hoping that Osamu wouldn’t notice when he woke up. 

He came with a low whine, gritting his teeth so that he wasn’t shouting in Osamu’s ear. He lay there for a moment before pulling out, cum spilling out of Osamu’s hole.  _ Fuck, _ he had forgotten to pull out. 

Atsumu stumbled off the bed, legs weak, and ran to the bathroom to grab some tissues. He wiped himself off and hastily made his way back to Osamu, trying to clean up the cum that was dripping down his ass. He did the best that he could and sat back, praying that Osamu would just think it was left over from last night. Osamu was still asleep, having barely moved the entire time Atsumu had fucked him. The only thing that changed was that his cock was hard now, leaking and pressed up against his soft stomach. 

Atsumu could have just left it alone, pulled up Osamu’s boxers, and tried to go to sleep, but he couldn’t stop himself from slicking up his hand and stroking Osamu’s cock. Osamu didn’t react, but he could feel Osamu’s cock grow even harder as he continued pumping it. Atsumu watched in awe as it grew, and some primal part of his brain wanted it in his mouth. 

He flicked a glance back up at Osamu’s face before licking the head of Osamu’s cock. A tiny sound slipped out of Osamu, but he still seemed asleep, so Atsumu started sucking harder. He stroked the base of Osamu’s cock in time with his mouth, Osamu whimpering in his sleep like he was having a wet dream. He hoped Osamu was having a nice sleep. 

Osamu came in Atsumu’s mouth suddenly, obviously having no way to warn Atsumu ahead of time. Atsumu swallowed and wiped his mouth, pulling up Osamu’s boxers and tucking him back in. He crawled under the covers next to his brother and willed himself to sleep. He had the rest of his life to think about what he had done to his brother. 

  
  


Osamu woke up late that morning, Atsumu having already set out breakfast for the two of them. He lurched out of bed and ran to the bathroom, throwing up violently into the toilet. He felt awful. His body hurt all over, like all his bruises from the other night had been hit again. He was sticky and hot, and there was a deep ache in his lower torso. It felt like... He started hyperventilating, feeling himself on the edge of a panic attack, but he tried to tell himself that it was just some side effect of the aphrodisiac he’d been injected with. 

He hobbled out of the bathroom and glared at his brother. “Atsumu.” 

Atsumu’s face was the picture of innocence. “Yeah, ‘Samu? You okay?” 

“Did you do somethin’ to me last night?” 

“What? Whaddya mean?” Atsumu looked truly puzzled. 

Osamu took a deep breath. “I’m asking if ya fucked me.” 

Atsumu’s mouth dropped open in shock. “What? No! I had my own task to deal with, and no offense but fucking you while yer asleep is the last thing I’d wanna do.” 

Atsumu knew he was laying it on a little thick, but he also knew the researchers were watching to see if he’d crack and tell Osamu what happened. He wasn’t going to lose them more points, not after he had already completed the task. It physically hurt him seeing how fucked up Osamu looked, hair messy and his eyes deeply haunted, and knowing that he was the one who did that to him only made it worse. He had done this to his baby brother, and he couldn’t undo it. The best thing he could do was make Osamu think it hadn’t happened. 

Osamu closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing. He should trust Atsumu, he knew, but something wasn’t sitting right with him. Still, there was no way of proving that he was lying. “Okay. I believe you.” He took his seat near Atsumu and avoided eye contact, choosing instead to focus on picking at his breakfast. It was rice porridge again, but something about the way it dripped off his spoon made him feel sick. He pushed it away after a few minutes, declared he was taking a shower, and grabbed his tablet before locking himself in the bathroom again. 

He was relieved to see there were two tasks, though the tasks themselves weren’t great. 

_ “Task 1: Subject A must make incisions on their body with the provided equipment until they have either made fifty cuts of at least 4 cm in length or until Subject A falls unconscious, whichever comes first. _

_ OR _

_ Task 2: Subject B must wear and use the provided lingerie and equipment while Subject A follows the prompts given on their tablet.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI HELLO ok i think it's obvious i (wren) wrote most of this chapter bc terry's writing is so cute and is full of osamu whimpering and stuff while i'm like YES ATSUMU DOM TOP MONKEY BRAIN ACTIVATE
> 
> If you skipped the vomit mention, basically Osamu isn't feeling well physically or mentally. poor guy :( sorry your brother is gaslighting you
> 
> Also, super sorry but the next chapter is gonna take a while to come out - terry and I are both going home for chrimus so writing will be a lot more difficult. Expect like a two-ish week break! 
> 
> If you need some Room No.9 content while we're gone, check out our twitters @wrenhera and @samucores to know what we're up to! Terry is planning on writing some twitter threads and I'm probably gonna write some of the tasks that didn't win and release them as a separate series. Stay tuned!


	8. Day Eight - 60 points

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR! let's start 2021 off right—with a new rn9 chapter! i hope everyone had a very happy holiday season and, if not, i hope time is kind to you this year! task 1 won in a landslide, so in this chapter atsumu cuts himself. please tread with caution. it's very graphic, and could be triggering to those with a history of self harm. don't force yourself to read anything you can't handle. if you'd like to skip to the gore scene and read only the comfort/next tasks stop reading at "the equipment for this task was pretty basic" and don't start reading again until "Atsumu looked at Osamu in confusion" Thank you, stay safe <3!!

Atsumu and Osamu avoided speaking to each other for most of the day, both making excuses whenever they could. The atmosphere in the room had felt heavy since that morning’s conversation, and neither wanted to talk about their daily tasks. 

It took until dinner for Atsumu to finally snap. “We’re doing task one,” he said, slamming down his fork suddenly. 

“Okay,” Osamu said, putting up less of a fight than Atsumu expected. 

Atsumu paused. He had been ready to fight for the right to mutilate himself, but Osamu barely even looked at him. His eyes were hollow. “Uh, okay,” Atsumu said, then slowly navigated to the tasks page on his tablet, taking his time in case Osamu decided to stop him. He didn’t. Atsumu confirmed task one and pushed himself away from the table. He quietly excused himself to take a shower and left the room as quickly as possible. 

Osamu just sat there, trying to keep his breathing steady. It wasn’t like he wanted to see his brother in pain, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that something had happened last night. Maybe doing Atsumu’s task would make them even, lessen the tension between them, or do _something_ to make him feel less empty. 

  
  


The equipment for this task was pretty basic: a razor blade, rubbing alcohol, and some gauze. Still, Atsumu hesitated. He’d never been the best with blood, despite having his fair share of injuries from volleyball. 

“You won’t make me do too many, right?” Atsumu asked, glancing at Osamu from where he sat on the bed. 

Osamu cringed and looked away. “Just... start,” he mumbled, biting out the words like they hurt to say.

Atsumu tried not to let Osamu freak him out too much. Instead, he focused on the task at hand, gripping the razor between his index finger and thumb. He just had to make a couple shallow cuts and they’d be done. He took one last look at Osamu and pressed the blade down hard, dragging it slowly across his thigh. He inhaled sharply, eyes watering. It was so much deeper than he meant for it to be. He must’ve put too much pressure on it.

“This enough?” Atsumu was breathing hard. 

Osamu shook his head. The cut wasn’t long enough, and there needed to be fifty total. “More,” he whispered, voice breaking. Atsumu let out a shaky breath and positioned the blade again, hovering it over his leg. “Not that deep though,” Osamu shouted abruptly. 

Atsumu tried to ease up on the pressure this time, but the blade was so sharp that it still cut with ease. The cut was long enough this time, and Atsumu was relieved to see Osamu’s little nod when he finished. The relief was short-lived, however, when Osamu didn’t tell him to stop. He pressed the razor down, wincing. 

The cuts were starting the bleed, little beads of red pooling up and dripping down his leg faster than expected. He held his breath and continued making cuts one after another. After a couple minutes, his leg was covered in thin lines. He could still register the sting, but they felt distant somehow, endorphins clouding his mind with each cut. His breathing had picked up significantly. He vaguely registered the tears starting to trail down his cheeks. 

Osamu watched in horror as his brother cut himself. He felt rooted to the spot, only managing to creep forward a little so he could count the wounds. There were about twenty, but it was getting hard to tell with all the blood covering his thigh. Atsumu’s eyes were glazed over, moving back and forth sluggishly as he searched for clean skin to dig his blade into and ruin. 

Atsumu came back to himself suddenly, a rush of clarity flooding his mind out of nowhere. His hand stilled as he stared down at the mess of his thigh. He couldn’t control his breathing anymore, hyperventilating as blood trickled onto the bed and soaked the sheets, staining the bedding red. He looked up at his brother, desperate. “Samu, please, tell me to stop.” 

Osamu held his breath, tears threatening to spill from his burning eyes. He shook his head. His throat felt too tight to get any words out. 

Atsumu tried to stay present, his hands shaky now as he moved to his other thigh. He couldn’t help but sob as he dragged the blade across his skin again. It hurt so much, his marred leg screaming at him as he made quick work of cutting up the other. He could feel himself slipping away again, but he held on. 

“Why aren’t you telling me to stop? Please-” he winced, his blade slipping deeper than he meant it to, “Please let me stop. It hurts so much. I-I don’t wanna do this anymore, don’t make me do this-” 

Osamu closed his eyes and shook his head again. He couldn’t cry during this, it wouldn’t be right. Atsumu was the one in pain, not him. By the time he reopened them, Atsumu was back to cutting on autopilot. It was disturbing. His face was completely blank, tears pouring down his face as he continued mutilating his skin. 

Finally, Atsumu made his fiftieth cut. Osamu breathed out, relieved, and moved to grab the gauze. “Okay, ‘Tsumu, you can stop.” 

Atsumu didn’t stop. He made another cut, as if he were in a trance. It seemed like he hadn’t heard Osamu at all. 

“Tsumu, put the razor down.” He moved towards Atsumu, terrified to see him position the blade above his thigh again. He grabbed Atsumu’s arm. “Atsumu, stop!” He wrenched the blade out of Atsumu’s clenched hand and threw it to the floor. 

Atsumu looked at Osamu in confusion, still not fully there. Osamu couldn’t stop the tears anymore. He pulled Atsumu into a tight hug, holding him close and sobbing violently, drool and snot leaking down his face. He felt awful for letting this happen. He should’ve fought with Atsumu this morning, should’ve chosen his own task instead—he didn’t deserve a break from suffering, not when Atsumu’s tasks were so much worse. 

He felt Atsumu cling to him tighter, bawling his eyes out. Their anguished cries filled the room, and Osamu wanted to die. 

“I’m sorry,” He said softly, still sniffling, “I-I’m so sorry, I didn’t wanna see you get hurt I-” His voice cracked and his shoulders shook.

“Don’t worry, ‘Samu, ‘s fine, ‘m okay,” Atsumu murmured into his shoulder, words slightly slurred. He was still woozy from the blood loss, and he probably would’ve passed out if Osamu hadn’t stopped him. His head felt all fuzzy and there was so much blood on his legs. He looked like a goddamn mess.

“Yeah,” Osamu breathed, “Y-Yer okay, everything’s okay…” He forced a thin smile, if only to keep himself from breaking down again. “I’m gonna patch ya up now, okay? Just—” He averted his gaze. “Hang tight while I grab a rag, alright? Don’t fall asleep.”

Atsumu nodded, dazed. He watched as Osamu disappeared into the bathroom and laid back on the bed, breathing heavily. Everything hurt. His thighs ached. He couldn’t stop crying. It took all his energy to not let his eyes slip closed.

Soon enough, Osamu came back from the bathroom holding a white washcloth. He sat down next to Atsumu and poured the rubbing alcohol onto it. “This is gonna sting,” he warned, hovering the rag over Atsumu’s thigh. 

Atsumu gritted his teeth in anticipation. When Osamu pressed the damp cloth over his cuts, he wailed in pain, tensing up and thrashing about on the bed involuntarily.

“Hurts-” he cried, breathless, “Hurts so much, I can’t-”

Osamu nodded sympathetically. He threaded a hand through Atsumu’s hair, petting him in a comforting manner. “I know, ‘Tsumu,” he said, “It’ll be over in a sec, just hang in there. I’m almost done”

He wiped down Atsumu’s other thigh with the other side of the rag, frowning at the way Atsumu whimpered. He felt horrible. This study was turning him into a monster. He was tired of hurting his brother, tired of this torture. He tossed the washcloth to the side and pulled his legs apart. 

“Okay, good, yer doin’ good, ‘Tsumu,” Osamu mumbled, “The painful parts over, don’t worry, ya don’t gotta hurt anymore. I just hafta wrap everything up, then it’ll all be over.” He stroked Atsumu’s hair. “It’ll be fine. You’ll be okay.”

“Thanks, ‘Samu,” Atsumu said quietly, barely audible. “Yer so nice, such a sweet younger brother… where would I be without ya?”

Osamu gulped. Atsumu was definitely out of it. His eyes were half-lidded and glossed over. He was barely conscious, and his voice was laced with sleepiness. Osamu had to look away, feeling guilty. Seeing his brother this vulnerable felt wrong.

“It’s the least I can do,” he said, carefully grabbing Atsumu’s thigh. He wrapped it in gauze with slow, gentle movements. Atsumu inhaled sharply. The feeling of bandages against fresh cuts must’ve stung. “Sorry.”

“Yer hands are soft,” Atsumu commented, eyes fluttering shut.

Osamu blushed despite himself. “Yer talkin’ out of yer ass right now,” he sighed, taking Atsumu’s other thigh in his hands. He frowned as his eyes flitted over the cuts. He couldn’t let Atsumu get hurt like this again, he decided. He wrapped up his other thigh and tossed everything to the floor, tucking Atsumu in and laying next to him, holding him protectively.

“I love you,” Atsumu said as he passed out.

“I love you, too,” Osamu said, but Atsumu couldn’t hear him. He was already snoring softly, looking so much more relaxed now that he was asleep. Osamu started to cry again. He just wanted to go home.

  
  


The next morning, Atsumu woke up before Osamu, surprised to see his brother clinging to him tightly as if he were a teddy bear. He reached for his tablet and turned on the screen.

_“Task 1: Subject B must electrocute Subject A with the given equipment for the specified period of time.”_

_OR_

_Task 2: Subject B must wear and use the provided lingerie and equipment. Subject A must use feminine and degrading terminology for Subject B, then use their chest to reach climax. Subject B must reach climax solely through chest stimulation.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> terry here, please follow us on twitter @samucores and @wrenhera lol as usual vote in the comments below! updates should be more frequent now ahaha wren and i are back home safe <3 thanks for all the support! we're literally so happy yall like our fucked up lil fic. if you're interested in gore porn, we wrote a sunakita noncon fic over the holidays that you can find [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376829)


	9. Day Nine - 70 points

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Been a bit! Sorry, wren and I got busy with life and stuff, but we finally got this written!! Task 1 won the vote, so Atsumu is electrocuted in this chapter. 
> 
> If you'd like to skip the explicit electrocution, please stop reading at “Ready? Three, two, one-” and start again at “Tsumu,” Osamu whispered, “you okay? You still with me?” ALSO there's some piss, but it's pretty vague and not the main focus, so just... be aware?
> 
> Other than that, pls enjoy!!

The tension had been palpable since last night. 

Osamu was skittish and awkward all day, avoiding eye contact at every turn, and Atsumu’s recollection was spotty; He’d been teetering on the edge of unconsciousness the whole task, barely cognisant and woozy. He was afraid he might’ve made Osamu uncomfortable somehow, but he wasn’t sure how to address it. They’d never been emotionally vulnerable. They just waited their conflicts out, throwing a few punches if need be and playing Winning Eleven when the dust finally settled over.

Unfortunately, there was no Winning Eleven in the hotel room, only their unaddressed frustration with this whole experience, and it made Atsumu feel like he was going crazy. He usually distracted himself with volleyball, drinking or, more than anything else, women. Now there was nothing but his thoughts, Osamu, and his thoughts about Osamu, all of which made it hard to ignore how upset and abjectly miserable he felt. 

Atsumu sighed. “Samu?” he asked, head buried in his hands. “I know last night was real bad, but if I said somethin’ weird or upset ya somehow, I didn’t mean it, I swear. I was just really out of it and-”

“Ya didn’t do anything, don’t worry,” Osamu said, quick to cut him off. He was sitting on the other side of the room with his nose buried in the same magazine he’d been reading and re-reading since they got there. “It’s just-” His voice broke, and he looked away. 

He’d been shaken up all day, unable to get the picture of his brother sobbing and holding a razor out of his mind. It was haunting. Osamu felt like a monster, like he was somehow responsible, like he could’ve stopped this from happening. Seeing Atsumu in pain hurt him just as much, but saying that felt wrong—like it’d downplay Atsumu’s suffering. 

Plus, it felt like he shouldn’t even _mention_ how Atsumu said he loved him for the first time in a decade. They didn’t do that anymore, didn’t talk about it, didn’t address love or express affection, and doing so now would definitely disgust Atsumu, especially after everything. 

Osamu felt shame and guilt in equal measure. It was eating away at him from the inside out, and it wore down on his ability to maintain a facade of strength. 

“Nothing, ‘m fine. Go back to takin’ a nap or whatever,” Osamu said, waving a hand dismissively.

“Ya don’t seem fine,” Atsumu insisted. “Just tell me what I did.”

“Ya didn’t do anything!” Osamu snapped, raising his voice. “It’s just bein’ here, okay? The hotel, the experiment, the trials—All of it!” He threw his magazine on the table and stood up. “I don’t know why yer even askin’! Of fuckin’ course ‘m upset, ‘Tsumu, I’m trapped in a shitty hotel room where my brother has to cut himself halfway to death after fucking me into unconciousness!”

Atsumu sat up, brows creasing. “Samu-” 

“Stop, don’t- Don’t even ask about it, stop talkin’ to me, I don’t wanna talk about this, shut up!” Osamu knew throwing a fit like this would make Atsumu worry more, but he couldn’t hold it in anymore. Tears pricked at his eyes. He hated it here. “Just drop the topic, we don’t need to talk about this.”

“We really gotta talk about it-”

“We really shouldn’t,” Osamu was suddenly quieter, sulking after his outburst like he so often did. He stared at the floor. “Let’s just go back to actin’ like ‘s all fine, it hurts less that way. We never talk about stuff. We shouldn’t start now, not like this, I don’t wanna.”

 _“Osamu-”_ Atsumu got after the bed and tried to stumble towards him, but Osamu bolted off towards the bathroom door before he got the chance, tears streaming down his face.

“Leave me alone! I-I just gotta calm down and then we’ll be fine, it’s all fine, ‘m fine!”

  
  


Things were still tense when dinner arrived, but Osamu was intent on acting like nothing happened, so Atsumu followed suit. They sat at the table in silence, poking at their spaghetti idly. It was good like always, but Atsumu was so depressed it tasted like cardboard. He was half-tempted to spit it out, sick from the muddled, maddening thoughts swimming around his head. 

“I went ahead and chose the first task,” He said after a bit, clearing his throat. “You, uh, seemed upset this mornin’, so I figured we should do mine again. That way ya don’t feel worse-”

Atsumu went silent when looked up from his plate to see a look of absolute horror slowly forming on his little brother’s face. His eyes were wide and watery, miserable in a way Atsumu had never seen before.

“You- you-” Osamu stammered, starting to shake. “You didn’t- Please tell me you didn’t actually-” He ran a hand through his hair. “Tsumu, I can’t do that, I can’t keep hurting you.”

“But I don’t wanna see ya get hurt,” Atsumu tried to explain. He thought Osamu would be relieved, but the opposite was true. 

“What about what I want? I don’t wanna hurt ya either!” Osamu shot back. His breathing grew ragged, and he started to curl in on himself. “You don’t understand how horrible it feels to do all this stuff, ‘s awful, I can’t take it! Tsumu, I can’t-”

“Do ya think it feels good when I hurt you? You think I like it?” Atsumu didn’t want to argue, but it wasn’t like he felt great about this either. “I’m havin’ a bad time too, ‘Samu, rapin’ ya makes me feel just as awful.”

“Well it sure seems like yer havin’ fun,” Osamu scoffed. He crossed his arms, teary eyed and sniffly. “Look, I know it sucks for both of us, but it’s just-” He struggled to speak. “It’s better when ‘s me, alright? Better when ‘s not you. Less miserable that way, easier to deal with.”

“Maybe for you,” Atsumu mumbled, suddenly a thousand times more uncomfortable. The implication that Osamu thought he enjoyed, _knew_ he enjoyed it at least a little bit, made him feel sick. 

There was a beat of silence, and Osamu sighed.

“I’m sorry,” He said. “I’m bein’ dramatic, ‘m sorry, I shouldn’t take my feelings out on you. I’m just-” He started crying again. “I’m not doin’ okay, ‘Tsumu, I wanna go home-” He covered his mouth to try and keep the sobs in, but there was no point. 

Atsumu rushed over to his side and started rubbing Osamu’s back in a comforting manner. “Shh, it’s fine, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have snapped either,” He said, immediately apologetic. He was still mad, but that anger was now direct at the people running this sick experiment and fucking with their heads, ruining their relationship. “I can handle doin’ my task, okay? Yer clearly more upset than me, so you deserve a break. It ain’t a big deal, really. Let me do this for you.”

Osamu just sobbed harder, curling up into a ball while Atsumu continued to comfort him.

  
  


An hour later, the supplies were dropped off in the exchange chamber.

“The instructions are on yer tablet, right?” Atsumu asked.

“Like always,” Osamu muttered, sounding hollow. 

The tablet’s instructions were nearly three pages long, detailing exactly how to attach each unit to the chair, where to place the electrodes on Atsumu’s body, and even how to best prep his skin for ideal contact. Osamu supposed he should feel relieved by the effort made to not permanently damage Atsumu, but the words were sickening. Someone had spent hours upon hours researching and writing exactly how to properly torture his brother, obviously relishing every moment as they watched from the hidden cameras scattered around the room. 

Osamu closed his eyes for a moment and collected himself, trudging into the exchange chamber and gathering all the supplies. He laid out the provided tarp on the floor next to the table and dragged one of the chairs to its center. Then he dumped the rest of the equipment on the floor and steeled himself, looking over at where his brother was sitting on the bed, already stripped down to his briefs.

“Sit in the chair,” Osamu muttered. 

Atsumu stood up and tried to flash an easy smile, even though his thighs were screaming at the sudden movement. He settled himself into the chair and tried to get comfortable. He had always thought it was a little weird that their dining chairs had armrests, but now it made perfect sense as he lined up his arms with them, letting his hands curl around the ends. He shivered as the chill of plastic began to seep into his exposed skin. 

“Kay, I’m sitting!” Atsumu said cheerfully. Honestly, he was scared shitless, but he would do anything for Osamu. He stayed still as Osamu silently cuffed his wrists and ankles to the chair, only wincing slightly when Osamu accidentally brushed against his thigh. Osamu was diligent in cleaning and prepping his skin, consulting the myriad of diagrams on his tablet before placing each electrode. Thankfully, they mostly steered clear of the ruined skin on the tops of Atsumu’s legs, though there were units attached to the inner parts of his thighs. He wasn’t sure what would have happened if electricity fully passed through his wounds, and he definitely didn’t want to find out. 

By the time Osamu was finished, it felt like there were TENS units attached to most of his major muscle groups. They avoided his chest and dick, thank God, but as Osamu sat back with the main controller in his hand, Atsumu could feel his heart beating out of his chest. 

Osamu looked away from Atsumu’s face. He couldn’t believe he was going to hurt his brother so horrifically. He stared down at the controller, which had been helpfully simplified to be an on/off switch. No worries of accidentally cranking it up too high. He thought again to the prompt that had been on his tablet and shuddered.

_“Subject B must electrocute Subject A with the given equipment until the onset of urination or until Subject A loses consciousness.”_

“Hey,” Atsumu said gently. It took a couple tries, but eventually he got Osamu to look back up at him. He looked tired, more tired than Atsumu had ever seen him. “I’m gonna be okay. We’re gonna be okay. Just-” he tried his best to give him the goofiest smile he could muster, “get it over with, will ya?”

Osamu rolled his eyes and sighed, a small smile playing at the corner of his mouth. “If ya die, I’ll kill ya.” 

“Not if I kill ya first, ghost-style.”

Osamu’s eyes went wide as a laugh burst from his mouth, his mind too stressed out to be able to stop it.

“One more thing,” Osamu said. He picked up the gag that was still laying on the floor and gingerly brought it up to Atsumu’s face. It was fashioned to have a silicone bit. 

“Uh, ‘Samu, why do I need that?” 

Osamu opened and closed his mouth for a moment, trying his best to explain himself, before making a frustrated noise and thrusting the bit towards his mouth again. Atsumu hesitantly bit down, grimacing as the plastic-y taste of silicone filled his mouth. Osamu tightened the gag around his head, then pulled the other chair over so he could sit in front of Atsumu while still reaching the controller, which had been wired to control all the units attached to Atsumu at the same time. 

He took a deep breath and rested his hand on the switch. “Ready? Three, two, one-” then he flipped the switch. 

Instantly, Atsumu knew that he fucked up. There was no easing into it, one moment he felt completely fine, and the next it felt like his body was on fire. His muscles violently tensed up against his will, contorting his arms and legs. The handcuffs creaked as he jerked about, and though the cuffs themselves were fabric, they still bit into his wrists and ankles. He bit down hard on the gag, and he internally thanked Osamu for being so insistent about it. 

The pain was unbearable. He could barely think. He had never felt anything like this before. No matter how much he moved, the pain remained. There was no way to escape. There was some awful sound growing louder the longer this went on, and it took Atsumu a few moments to realize he was making it. He knew he was having a panic attack, or at least what he imagined they would feel like, but there was nothing he could do. He was going to die.

Osamu sat there, staring at his Atsumu convulse in agony. Drool leaked from his mouth as he screamed, the gag muffling it into a horrific, desperate sound. He couldn’t look away, as horrible as it was. He had to make sure he was still okay, know when to turn off the controller. He wasn’t going to abandon him, not ever.

Finally, Atsumu whined and liquid began dripping down his legs. Osamu had never been so happy to see his brother piss himself. He quickly flipped the switch and rushed over to Atsumu, who had immediately slumped into the chair. Atsumu’s eyes were hazy and unfocused, still drooling around the gag. Osamu undid the gag and set about uncuffing him, then carefully peeled the electrodes off of him. It was kind of gross. Atsumu smelled awful, a mixture of burnt hair and piss, but it wasn’t like Atsumu would be able to do it himself. He barely looked conscious. 

“Tsumu,” Osamu whispered, “you okay? You still with me?” 

Atsumu’s mouth lolled open as he slurred out an incomprehensible response, eyes sluggishly meeting Osamu’s. The corners of his mouth twitched as he tried to smile. “I’m-” He struggled to get the words out. “I’m fine, really.” Tears were still rolling down his cheeks, and he couldn’t help letting out a few more sobs. Everything hurt. “I’ll be fine, trust me.”

Osamu felt his eyes start to water too, but Atsumu reached up to weakly wipe his tears away. “Seriously, ‘m okay,” he said softly, “Don’t worry ‘bout me. Just-” He let out a dry laugh, twitching as he looked at his briefs. “Help clean me up?”

“Yeah, sure, I can help ya,” Osamu said, not believing that Atsumu was okay but choosing to trust him anyway, for the sake of his own sanity. 

  
  


It was past midnight by the time Osamu was done cleaning Atsumu up. He realized that meant the tasks must have changed, so he grabbed his tablet and checked. 

_“Task 1: Subject B must set Subject A on fire with the given equipment and refrain from dousing them with any sort of liquid for at least a full minute.”_

_OR_

_Task 2: Subject B must wear and use the provided lingerie and equipment while Subject A follows the prompts given on their tablet.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully we'll be able to get the next chapter out sooner, but no promises, life as been hectic. Follow our twitters (@samucores and @wrenhera) and, like always, vote for the task you'd like to see next in the comments below! (the 2nd task is the same prompt from the last chapter, sorry not sorry)


	10. Day Ten - 80 points

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Task 2 won by a landslide so welcome to Osamu titty heaven!!! No extra warnings for this chapter, have fun!  
> If you want to visualize the lingerie better, [here's the set we referenced while writing the fic.](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/788954262163554334/816520703100190730/628bbf5076b49d0eb6a8e8c534b9a311.png)

Atsumu let out a low whistle as he read over the tasks. He clutched his tablet tightly with shaking hands, trying his best to act unaffected. “Wow, they went from zero to a hundred real quick.” His voice cracked. “I mean, fuck, fire, huh? Ain’t that a bit extreme?”

“Are you implying electrocution was zero?” Osamu asked, staring down at his own tablet in shock, face growing pale. He’d already read the tasks, but that didn’t lessen the dread. Fear and irritation bled into his features. “Tsumu-”

“I’m just tryin’ to lighten the mood!” Atsumu waved a hand dismissively and pouted in a manner that was obviously forced. “Y’know, like how yer gonna be lightin’ me up in a couple hours.” He made finger guns in his brother’s direction, tone joking and smile fake.

Osamu was thoroughly unamused. He felt sick, actually. “I’m not-”

“Talk about a tough crowd,” Atsumu cut him off, raising his voice as he laughed nervously and wrung his hands together. “And I’m really on fire with these jokes, too-”

_“Atsumu.”_

Frustrated, Osamu reached out and grabbed Atsumu’s shoulders, shaking him lightly. He used enough force to snap him out of whatever headspace he’d previously been in, but otherwise treated him like glass, afraid he’d injure him further. “Shut the fuck up and stop deflecting. We’re doing my task, alright? I ain’t gonna set ya on fire. I refuse.”

Atsumu’s expression crumbled. “But-”

“Quit actin’ all self sacrificial. You’ve got the right to be selfish, yer tasks are worse than mine. You’ve done enough. Seriously. Let me do it this time,” Osamu insisted.

“You were upset, though. ‘Samu, you were _cryin’_ yesterday. I haven’t seen ya cry in years, not since we got here. I don’t-” Atsumu’s voice broke and his lower lip wavered. “I don’t wanna make you ya again. I’m supposed to protect you.” He lowered his head, growing quieter. “I’m supposed to be stronger than this.”

“Says who? Yer gonna die if we keep pickin’ yer tasks! Do ya think I wanna see you die? Stop worryin’ about me, stop carin’ about what yer supposed to do. Stop it. I said this yesterday, but doin’ that shit to you scares me. It _hurts._ That’s why I was cryin’, okay? Not ‘cause of my tasks, but ‘cause of yers. I can’t keep hurtin’ you. I can’t handle feelin’ like ‘m gonna kill you. I just _can’t.”_ He sighed. “Don’t force yerself to do shit that’ll ruin you. Burns that bad could end yer career and fuck up yer whole life. Wearin’ lingerie won’t hurt either of us. The sex stuff, it’s-” He struggled to find the words. “It’s weird, but I can handle it. I promise.”

Atsumu deflated. Secretly, he was thankful, but he wasn’t sure how to feel. It wasn’t just about protecting Osamu, it was also about distracting himself. He chose his own tasks so he didn’t have to think about why he liked fucking his brother so much. He didn’t want to address those desires. He felt disgusting for having them, and he hated the researchers for awakening that side of him.

“Fine,” He mumbled after a bit. “We’ll do yer task instead. Happy?”

“Happy as I can be,” Osamu said as he locked it in on his tablet. “Glad you understand, ‘Tsumu. Thank you.”

“Don’t say thanks, ‘s weird. Don’t thank me for what ‘m about to do.”

  
  


Their tablets buzzed shortly after dinner, letting them know the supplies had been dropped off. Atsumu went to retrieve them from the exchange chamber, and he handed the lingerie over to Osamu awkwardly as he walked back into the room. “Here,” He said.

“Thanks,” Osamu mumbled. He hesitated for a moment then took an anticipatory breath, trying to get over his nerves. No use in delaying the inevitable. He tugged his shirt off and tossed it to the side.

Atsumu looked away, face already flushed but carefully devoid of emotion. He hated to admit it, but he was excited to see his brother in lingerie. He didn’t want Osamu knowing how much he _wanted_ this, even if he hated it, too. But did he really? And did he ever? He wasn’t sure, and he didn’t want to think about it—he hated thinking about it.

“So, uh, what did you and Suna usually do?” Atsumu asked despite his internal conflict, disgustingly curious. “Like, sex-wise. You never elaborated.”

“Why are ya bringin’ this up again?” Osamu was still stripping, currently stepping out of his jeans. “I told you, it’s weird to talk about my ex when we’re about to-” He gestured between the two of them. _“Y’know.”_

“I just wanna make sure I know what you like! If we’re gonna keep doing this—while we’re here, of course, only while we’re here and only _because_ we’re here,” Atsumu was quick to stress, arguably overcompensating, “I want it to, like, be enjoyable for you.” He paused. “As enjoyable as it can be, at least.”

Osamu’s face was bright red. He was in the middle of taking his boxers off, hands trembling from embarrassment. He bit his lip. “Okay, well, if you gotta know, I guess ya gotta know” He mumbled. “We didn’t have sex that often ‘cause he was always busy with volleyball, but when he did, it uh- It was a lot of me layin’ there and takin’ it while he fucked me into the mattress.” His voice got increasingly high pitched and wobbly as he continued, clearly flustered. “I-I’ll be honest, I didn’t do much, wasn’t really an active participant. He liked it more when he was… using me, for lack of a better term.”

“I don’t know what I was expecting, but it wasn’t that,” Atsumu said, “So, you were like…” The words died in his throat and his mouth went dry when he turned to see Osamu struggling to put on the bra included in the set. His dick twitched at the sight. This was dangerous. “You know what? Nevermind. I’m gonna wash my hands, be back in a sec.”

Atsumu hurried towards the bathroom, face on fire. Knowing that his brother was treated by someone else like a whore, used as a sex toy, made it even harder to keep his desires contained. 

He splashed cold water on his face, took a moment to calm down, and then walked back into the room, returning to see Osamu already laid out on the bed.

 _He looks so fucking hot -_ that was all that Atsumu could think, the thought repeating over and over in his mind as he looked at his brother lounging on the bed. The lingerie Osamu was wearing was a two-piece: an adorable, sheer, pink bra and panties, both covered in bows and lined with ruffles. Matching garters wrapped around Osamu’s milky thighs, complementing the lingerie beautifully. 

Osamu was uncomfortable to say the least. His face and chest were flushed, eyes darting from side to side as he tried to avoid eye contact. It wasn’t just because of the lingerie—he’d never worn anything like it, but every so often a set online would catch his eye and he’d quickly scroll before he started yearning—but because he was… _presenting_ himself for Atsumu, for lack of a better term. Like he was seducing him. It felt wrong, disgusting even, and yet there was still anticipation shimmering under his skin. He couldn’t wait to feel Atsumu’s hands on him. He screwed his eyes shut and tried to steady his breathing. 

Atsumu walked over and carefully handcuffed Osamu’s ankles to the bed frame and his wrists behind his back. He picked up the nipple clamps and set them on the bedside table, ready to be used when the time came. “Ya doin’ okay?” 

“Yeah, ‘m fine,'' Osamu hissed. Fuck, he was already getting turned on, and the lingerie wasn’t hiding it well. “Just start doin’ whatever ya hafta do.” 

Atsumu nodded, pulling away for a moment to steel himself. Then he got up onto the bed, straddling Osamu. “Yer lookin’ real pretty, ‘Samu.” He ran a hand up Osamu’s thigh, trailing it up and down. “All dressed up to look good for me, baby?” Atsumu let his hand brush up against the silky material of Osamu’s panties, then rested his palm against Osamu’s half-hard cock, playing with the ruffles between his fingers. Osamu squirmed, trying to get Atsumu to press harder, but Atsumu pulled his hand away. Osamu’s bra strap fell off his shoulder, causing half of his chest to spill out of the bra. 

“God, baby, yer tits look so pretty like this,” Atsumu murmured. He cupped Osamu’s chest with both hands, squeezing gently. He pressed one of his thumbs against Osamu’s still-covered nipple, and Osamu gasped. Atsumu’s eyes widened. “That feel good?” 

Osamu’s eyes were closed, his breathing unsteady. “Y-yeah.” He keened as Atsumu pulled down the rest of the bra, fully exposing his tits to the cool air. His nipples pebbled up as Atsumu began rolling them between his fingers, occasionally stopping to grope his tits again. 

“Yer such a fucking slut,” Atsumu said, rubbing fast little circles against Osamu’s nipples as he writhed underneath Atsumu’s hands. “Ya ever do this with Suna? Been a good little girl for him like yer bein’ for me?” 

“Nn… no,” Osamu said, panting. “Why- why’re you talkin’ so much-” a loud cry cut him off as Atsumu bent down and drew one of his nipples into his mouth, sucking and licking the bud passionately. Osamu had never felt anything like this, his cock painfully hard and straining against the thin fabric of the panties. His hips jerked as he tried to get any friction against his poor dick, but Atsumu’s thighs kept them pinned. 

Atsumu wasn’t doing much better. He couldn’t believe how sensitive Osamu’s chest was—he’d had girlfriends who liked having their tits played with, but none of them were able to cum from just that. Osamu was so hard he looked like he would cum if Atsumu even breathed on his cock. Atsumu sat up, shimmying off the bed so he could take his shorts off easier. 

“Tsumu, please,” Osamu whined. He tried to flip on his side, crying out in frustration when the ankle cuffs restrained his range of motion just enough that he couldn’t rut against the sheets. “Please touch me-” 

“Hold on,” Atsumu quickly straddled Osamu again, higher up on his body so that his hard cock was just above Osamu’s chest. He bent over to grab the clamps and lube, ignoring Osamu’s moans as he turned on the vibrators in each clamp so that he could focus on lubing up his cock. Then he carefully fixed the bra so that it held up Osamu’s tits again and kept the vibrators in place, pleased with the small but noticeable amount of cleavage it also gave him. He cupped Osamu’s tits and pressed them further together, tucking his dick under the band of the bra and thrusting forward. He groaned as Osamu’s tits squeezed his cock, giving just enough friction as he fucked in and out of the cleavage he had made.

Osamu sobbed as the clamps buzzed away, harshly pinching his nipples as Atsumu continued to thrust against him. It was unbearable, the pleasure radiating from chest overwhelming but still not enough to let him cum, his cock aching as it peaked out from the waistband of his panties. “Tsumu, please touch me, I can’t do this anymore,” he babbled, unable to stop. Atsumu’s cock brushed against his chin with each thrust, leaking precum all over his face and neck. 

Atsumu chuckled breathlessly. “Ya like this, don’t ya? Ya said it yerself, ya like being used, gettin’ fucked into the mattress.” Osamu’s eyes flew open, face blushing intensely. “This feel good?” 

It took a moment for Osamu to realize he had asked a question, his mind fading as the situation started taking its toll on him. “Yeah…” he mumbled. 

“Who’d’ve thought my own brother was a whore? Actin’ all coy but still lettin’ me fuck his tits. Ya want me to touch yer-” Atsumu almost slipped, pausing as he remembered the tablet had been clear about the feminization aspect, “yer cunt, right?” 

“I don’t have a-” Osamu started, then yelped as Atsumu pressed his thumb against one of the clamps, forcing the vibrations even deeper. “Y-yeah, ‘Tsumu, please touch my- my cunt.” 

Atsumu smiled, fucking Osamu’s tits even faster as felt himself getting close. “I’ll touch you if you can cum from just this first, okay? With tits this sensitive, it shouldn’t be too hard.” 

Osamu sobbed, frustrated as his body refused to give him relief. He writhed underneath Atsumu as Atsumu finally came, coating Osamu’s face and chest with cum. He looked down at Osamu, something akin to pity settling in his chest as his brother breathed heavily with tears and cum dripping down his face. 

“Here, lemme help you,” Atsumu said. He pulled the bra down so he could touch Osamu’s chest again without anything in the way. Osamu whimpered as the clamps were undone and the blood flooded back to them, pain and pleasure mixing uncomfortably. Atsumu replaced them with his thumbs, gently rubbing circles into them, so lightly that he could barely feel any pressure. It felt incredible, like every nerve on his chest was attuned to just this, and Osamu could barely stand it. 

He tried to squirm again but Atsumu braced his arm against Osamu, holding him down firmly. “Shh, just calm down, alright? Focus on how it feels.” Osamu sniffled and nodded, trying to relax into the sensation instead of fighting it. “That’s it, yer being such a good slut for me.” 

A dam broke in Osamu’s mind and he felt his cock jerk, barely even registering that he was cumming hard as Atsumu continued quietly praising him. He panted, eyes slipping shut as he went slack against the bed, drool leaking down his chin. Atsumu reached down to wipe it away, but it didn’t help much considering what a mess the rest of Osamu’s face was.

“Such a pretty girl,” Atsumu mumbled, breathless and in awe. “Does my pretty girl want me to finger her cunt?” He lubed his fingers up without waiting for an answer, already knowing what Osamu wanted.

“Please,” Osamu whined, nodding weakly. “Please, ‘Tsumu, need it so bad-”

“Once ain’t enough for you? God, yer such a whore,” Atsumu taunted as reached into Osamu’s panties. He circled his fingers around his brother’s entrance, shoving in two at once, hard and fast. He didn’t bother being gentle, and he relished in the high-pitched, overwhelmed noises he was able to draw out. 

Osamu gasped and writhed against the bed, moaning. His thighs trembled from how good it felt. He could barely even think, mind hazy from the pleasure. It was so good, almost alarmingly good, better than anything else they’d done. When Atsumu’s fingers brushed against his prostate, he cried out pathetically. Atsumu smirked and began to abuse it mercilessly; he fucked his fingers in and out without relenting, leaving Osamu tugging at his restraints. He came in a matter of minutes, relaxing underneath Atsumu as his eyes slipped shut once again.

He seemed so content like this, and Atsumu couldn’t resist playing with his hair for a few minutes before cleaning everything up, undoing Osamu’s bindings and wiping him down with a damp washcloth. 

“You asleep?” Atsumu whispered as he laid down in bed next to Osamu.

Osamu shook his head and yawned. “No, but ‘m tired as hell. Wanna take a shower first, though,” He said quietly. “Just, uh, one question. That was- I mean- Why’d you say all that shit?” It was hard for him to tell if Atsumu meant any of the degrading words, or if they were just part of the task. They seemed to come from a genuine place and, honestly, Atsumu wasn’t sure if he meant them either.

“My tablet said I had to,” Atsumu said, shrugging. “Sorry if it was too much. I had to make ya cum twice, too.” He tacked on a little white lie, just in case. What Osamu didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him.

“Alright.” Osamu sighed and sat up, pushing himself off the bed. “I’m gonna go shower then.”

  
  


The next morning, Atsumu woke up first. He checked the prompts on his tablet first thing like always.

_“Task 1: Subject B must set Subject A on fire with the given equipment._

_OR_

_Task 2: Subject A must blindfold Subject B and spank them until the tablet indicates to stop. Do not inform Subject B of what will happen.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait between chapters, life has been kinda crazy for us lately so we didn't have much time to write. Also, thanks so much for making us the #1 Miyacest fic for hits and comments rn? That's crazy lol, we really didn't think people would like our fic so much!! 
> 
> As always, vote for the task you want to see by leaving a comment and feel free to check out our twitters @wrenhera and @samucores! ok love you bye


End file.
